Tu Mentira en Abril
by SCarrieS
Summary: Nuestro lazo es como tocar el piano y es como tocar el violín. Debes hacerlo con delicadeza, debes hacerlo con amor. Tendrá sus altas, tendrá sus bajas, pero al final todo habrá valido la pena ¡Sera inolvidablemente hermoso! Ganaras la mejor de las ovaciones y... cuando llegue el momento...terminara todo con un adiós de tus labios. One Shot. AU


**Adaptación de "Shigatsu wa kimi no uso".** La historia y los personajes son de sus respectivos autores y fueron utilizados sin fines de lucro.

One shot escrito como reto impuesto por **Natsumivat.**

 **Advertencia: Ooc, muerte de personaje, necesitas mucho tiempo para leerlo, si logre trasmitir lo que quería, no es recomendable para sencibles y CONTIENE SPOILER DEL ANIME/MANGA del que fue adaptado.**

* * *

Hermoso sentimiento el que llega siempre en esta época del año. La ciudad se inunda de color en la primavera y todo se vuelve tan vivo, tan cálido...todo se llena de amor. Es ese momento en la vida que no podemos evitar, lo disfrutaremos y aunque tal vez sea doloroso, después con cariño lo recordaremos. Es la danza que envuelve al mundo en sus constantes giros, un baile que no sale a la primera, un baile que te hace caer al suelo una y otra vez, pero si eres lo suficientemente fuerte jamás dejaras de ponerte en pie _porque ese sentimiento..._

 _-"Es como tocar el piano"_

Entre las hermosas calles de Inuzuri que están llenas de preciosos arboles de cerezo, camina un grupo de amigos en dirección a la escuela preparatoria. Uno de los integrantes se mueve de forma graciosa, tiene el cabello de color rubio pero que no es lo suficientemente cálido como para compararse al sol y unos ojos de color gris que posiblemente representen lo mucho que guarda su corazón.

 _-"Es como tocar el violín"_

Al lado del muchacho camina una muy divertida y hermosa morena de corto cabello color morado que es tan llamativo como el cielo a punto de anochecer y ojos de color dorado que como monedas de oro se encuentran dispuestos a ser codiciados, pero nunca conservados. Delante de ambos camina una menuda muchacha que trata de ignorar el barullo de sus acompañantes, se le ve de lo más fastidiada y de cuando en cuando sacude su corta cabellera color azabache.

 _-"debes hacerlo con delicadeza"_

Al lado de la menuda señorita, camina de forma elegante un apuesto joven de largo cabello azabache sujeto en una coleta que se balancea suavemente cada vez que niega algo de lo que dicen los que caminan tras él. Sus fríos ojos de color gris azulado se mantienen con la mirada al frente como una gélida muralla que jamás será penetrada. Son un grupo de amigos despampanante en el que cada uno guarda algo que el resto no debe conocer.

 _-"debes hacerlo con amor"_

En dirección opuesta a los cuatro chicos, camina alegre una muy preciosa y pequeña chica de ojos tan deslumbrantes como el cielo nocturno que tiene una leve sonrisa cautivante y un cabello negro tan hermoso que se balancea a cada paso que da. En su trayecto por la ciudad observa alegre cada color, huele tranquila cada dulce olor y siente sin prisa cada agradable sensación.

 _-"tendrá sus altas"_

Algunos pétalos de cerezo caen a su alrededor y no puede evitar correr entre ellos divertida. En su mano sujeta un maletín con sus útiles escolares que mueve de un lado a otro al dar vuelta en alguna esquina. Sus ojos se iluminaron y su sonrisa se agrando cuando vio de frente un hermoso gato negro de ojos azules. Chillo emocionada y se le acerco.

 _-"tendrá sus bajas"_

El gato se percato de su presencia y se hecho a correr, ella torció la boca un poco, pero decidió seguirle riendo suavemente. Entre la persecución lo busco bajo un auto, tras una maquina expendedora, incluso simplemente rodeo un árbol, pero el felino era muy hábil para ser atrapado por ella, cuando logro visualizarlo nuevamente, no se lo pensó demasiado para correr tras él, sin embargo, tuvo que sostenerse de un muro con la respiración pausada.

 _-"pero al final todo habrá valido la pena"_

Los cuatro amigos estaban muy cerca de la entrada a la preparatoria cuando la menuda joven de cabello azabache no resistió el impulso de golpear al de cabello rubio que huyo despavorido y se les adelantaron a los otros dos. La de cabello morado alcanzo al muchacho de cabello negro y le dijo algo que pareció molestarle.

 _-"¡Sera inolvidablemente hermoso!"_

La joven que perseguía al gato pudo atraparlo al chantajearlo con un trozo de chocolate, jugo con él unos minutos hasta que reviso su muñeca con un reloj en ella y abrió los ojos alarmada. Apresuro el paso hacia su escuela, solo era cuestión de dar vuelta en la otra esquina y visualizaría la entrada. Justo cuando estaba a unos metros de entrar, un rubio siendo perseguido por una molesta chica de cabello negro pasaron demasiado cerca de ella, casi la tiran.

 _-"Ganaras la mejor de las ovaciones"_

Suspiro aliviada cuando vio a esos dos seguir su camino hacia el edificio, se acomodo un poco el uniforme y paso la entrada de la escuela. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar desviarse hacia una hermosa chica de cabello morado que abrazaba por la espalda a un muy ¡Muy! Molesto joven de ojos color gris azulado que a pesar de todo no intentaba quitarse a la muchacha de encima, simplemente caminaba.

 _-"Y... cuando llegue el momento"_

El muchacho que no podía quitarse de encima a su molesta amiga, desvió unos instantes la mirada hacia donde se encontraba una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules, ella le veía con sorpresa reflejada en el rostro, pero él simplemente ni siquiera noto su existencia y siguió su camino. La de cabello negro extendió la mano hacia ambos como intentando alcanzarlos, pero se detuvo, negó con la cabeza y simplemente siguió su camino para entrar a la zona de casilleros.

 _-"lo despedirás con una sonrisa bañada en lagrimas"_

 _ **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

 **TU MENTIRA EN ABRIL.**

 **By:** _SCarrieS_

 _ **"¿Pude vivir en tu corazón?"**_

 _ **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

El sonido de un piano inundaba los pasillos cercanos a la sala de música del instituto que estaba rodeada por montones de chicas intentando ver por las ventanas el interior, tanto por fuera del edificio como por dentro. El joven más codiciado de la preparatoria tocaba con aburrimiento y fastidio alguna canción que recordara en ese momento y las féminas no podían permitirse perderse de tan excitante espectáculo según sus propias palabras. Él tocaba tan delicadamente, generaba un sonido precioso, no podían culparlas por querer ver a alguien guapo tocando el piano.

-siguen rodeándote, pero no se acercan a hablarte- por una de las ventanas que dan hacia el exterior, ingreso la hermosa morena que solía acompañarlo a donde fuera que estuviesen.

-eso es porque saben de tu existencia- respondió tranquilo sin dejar de tocar el instrumento.

-¿Yo que tengo que ver en esto?- miro hacia el montón de chicas que rodeaban el aula y estas se intimidaron.

-no es algo que me interese saber- dijo tranquilo, la morena se acerco a su lado y lo abrazo por la espalda con una sonrisa.

-tu necesitas una novia- afirmo tranquila soltándolo y sentándose a su lado para continuar con él, la canción que tocaba.

-¿No deberías estar entrenando?- pregunto tocando lo de la mano izquierda mientras ella hacia lo de la mano derecha.

-soy la capitana del equipo- sonrió orgullosa- puedo evitarme el entrenamiento unos minutos.

-por ser la capitana deberías ser quien este ahí.

-bueno, bueno- agito su mano izquierda para quitarle importancia mientras se encogía de hombros- solo vine a consultarte algo.

-que interesante...- suspiro con pesar.

-si, si, muy interesante- le afirmo sin percatarse de la ironía en sus palabras- el punto es este, una de mis compañeras de clase quiere tener una cita con Urahara- la miro finalmente con enojo ¿Qué le importaba eso a él? - voy a presentarlos mañana en el parque- ambos dejaron de tocar y se vieron de frente- quiero que tu me acompañes.

-tienes a Soi Fong- respondió poniéndose de pie.

-ella no podrá asistir, tiene un compromiso familiar y yo no quiero hacer mal tercio.

-pues preséntalos y luego vete.

-no, no, eso no es lo que ella quiere- insistió.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan considerada?

-sabes que él es algo... bueno, sabes como es, tampoco quiero que mi compañera de clase se intimide tan pronto, él tanto como tu necesita una novia y ella podría ser la indicada.

-no la necesito- renegó caminando hacia la puerta.

-oh- susurro burlona cuando salieron del aula ignorando a todas las féminas- el grandioso Kuchiki Byakuya de casi 16 años aun les tiene miedo a las niñas- afirmo riéndose al verlo quedarse quieto y luego girarse hacia ella molesto.

-iré- respondió seco y ella no pudo evitar sonreír, el ingenuo había caído en la trampa.

-perfecto- sonrió orgullosa- ¡entonces nos veremos en el parque cercano a la sala de conciertos! - le grito alejándose velozmente- ¡a las doce!

* * *

El joven pelinegro que había sido citado ahora esperaba impaciente con la espalda recargada en un árbol. Esa maldita mujer gato, como él la llamaba, ¡Llegaba tarde! ¡¿Para que demonios lo citaba a tal hora si iba a llegar tarde?! Por ahora no le quedaba más que esperar o... ¿Tal vez había sido una broma? Bueno, ella era muy extremista con sus bromas, pero no la creía capaz ¿o si? Esa maldita mujer consentida de su abuelo le sacaba de sus casillas y lamentablemente la había aceptado como amiga, tenia que confiar que en algún maldito momento llegaría.

Cerro los ojos y empezó a golpear el suelo con uno de sus talones, las personas que lo veían con semblante tan molesto podían pensar que era apuesto y al mismo tiempo un desperdicio si lo habían dejado plantado. Los cuchicheos se escuchaban a su alrededor, pero trato de ignorarlos lo mejor que podía. Un delicado sonido lo hizo detener el golpeteo de su talón y abrir los ojos buscando en varias direcciones. Se separo del árbol y se introdujo en el parque.

No sabia que le causaba tanta curiosidad de ese sonido, tal vez era la sutil forma en la que sonaba o el oculto sentimiento grabado en el interior de aquella dulce melodía que se expandía como colores por todo el parque conforme se acercaba. Literalmente había olvidado que estaba molesto con tan melancólico sentimiento que le provocaba aquella canción, no podía asegurarlo, pero era seguro que al dar la vuelta se encontraría con un hombre tocando el violín como acto callejero, que equivocado estaba.

Unas cuantas palomas salieron volando delante de su vista cuando se detuvo justo a unos metros de donde el sonido era producido. Ahí delante había una hermosa muchacha de cabello negro que tocaba el violín con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, no podía ver sus ojos ya que los tenia cerrados y por algún motivo se vio preguntándose ansioso de que color serían. Tres niños la observaban encantados con su presentación.

Poco a poco era como si el parque desapareciera, como si los niños que de vez en cuando soltaban una risa entusiasta o un aplauso ya no estuvieran. A sus ojos solo estaban los bellos arboles de cerezo que dejaban caer sus pétalos dando el mas bello de los espectáculos y algunas palomas aun revoloteaban por ahí dejando caer una solitaria pluma justo delante de ella. La forma en que se movía, el cambio en su expresión, como sostenía el arco... toda ella era el centro de su atención.

La hermosa joven estaba a punto de terminar su canción y decidió abrir los ojos, eran hermosamente azules y aun a la distancia en la que él se encontraba, fue capaz de verlos. La canción termino cuando su brazo derecho se alzo en lo alto sosteniendo el arco. Poco a poco el sonido del parque regreso, también aparecieron en su mente los niños nuevamente y ellos le aplaudían muy contentos, uno hasta lloraba y era consolado por el que tenia al lado.

-fue grandioso señorita- le dijo uno con una enorme y sincera sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

-me alegra que les gustara- respondió con su delicada voz, dijo un par de cosas más a los pequeños y después finalmente poso su atención en él- Oh- susurro guardando el instrumento en su estuche para luego colgar la correa sobre su hombro. Sacudió suavemente su cabello y camino en su dirección- debo irme chicos- se despidió con una mano en alto y una hermosa sonrisa, pero ellos pusieron expresión triste y corrieron tras ella.

Cuando estaba muy cerca de Byakuya, los niños se lanzaron contra ella haciéndola caer al frente. Traía un vestido, seguro sus rodillas arderían más tarde. Sus ojos se cerraron resignados ante la inminente caída hasta que sintio que chocaba contra otro cuerpo, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se encontró con una mirada gris azulada que la mirada de la misma forma. Un fuerte golpe se escucho en el lugar, las palomas salieron volando lejos y los niños se sobaron la cabeza cuando se pusieron de pie.

-no te vayas- le pidió uno sacudiendo sus pantaloncillos, explicando el porque de haberla empujado.

\- ¡Oh! - grito avergonzada la única niña del grupo tapando sus ojos con sus manos.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto el otro niño.

Justo delante de ellos había una escena que no les parecía inofensiva. La señorita que había tocado para ellos ahora se encontraba sobre el espectador intruso como decidieron nombrarlo. Ambos protagonistas de la escena tenían la mirada fija en el otro, sus respiraciones chocaban entre si y realmente no sabían que hacer. Sus piernas se encontraban entre las del otro y por combo añadido alguien tomaba la cintura de otro alguien así que la joven se sonrojo en extremo, se impulso con sus manos hacia atrás y cayo al suelo sentada.

\- ¡Pervertido! - grito escandalizada con lagrimas asomándose por sus ojos, él se sentó delante sobando su cabeza con el ceño fruncido. Eso había sido doloroso. Observo la imagen que tenia delante y vio a la muchacha que se le había caído encima muy enojada y... su vestido... Byakuya había desviado el rostro algo ¿avergonzado? Ella no entendió hasta que dirigió su vista a sus rodillas y chillo horrorizada bajando la prenda para cubrir lo que no estaba cubierto hace unos segundos- ¡Pervertido! - repitió llorando completamente avergonzada.

\- ¿Disculpa? - la primera vez pensó que había escuchado mal, como si fuera producto del golpe, pero ¡Oh no! A él nadie le llama pervertido si no hay fundamento. Se giro a mirarla ofendido poniéndose de pie y ella lo hizo igual sin dejar de fulminarlo.

-ya decía yo que era raro que alguien de tu...- lo miro de pies a cabeza- tipo- soltó con asco- se quedara viendo a una inocente señorita tocando amablemente para unos niños.

-que fuiste tu la que se me cayo encima- le respondió cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que fue mi culpa? - se le acerco amenazándole, miro a los niños que solo los observaban con la boca abierta, uno de ellos tenia una flauta dulce, la tomo con una cálida sonrisa para el niño y apunto el cuello del pelinegro con la mirada amenazante- nadie te dijo que estuvieras ahí parado.

-es un espacio publico- se defendió con semblante súper tranquilo- puedo estar parado donde sea que quiera.

-nadie te dijo que tocaras a una señorita decente sin su permiso- hizo una leve pausa presionando la boquilla de la flauta en el cuello del muchacho que sentía un poco difícil respirar. Ambos se dirigían miradas retadoras- y mucho menos tenias el permiso de mirarme mientras estaba en esa situación.

-no había mucho que ver si me preguntas- ella abrió la boca completamente indignada, frunció el ceño que parecía nunca fruncir y...

\- ¡Hisana-san! - ambos se quedaron quietos ante el grito femenino que se escucho tras el pelinegro, se separaron y vieron a quienes los saludaban a la distancia. Una de las personas era la hermosa morena que había citado a Byakuya y la otra era un apuesto rubio de ojos color gris que les saludaba por lo bajo.

\- ¡Yoruichi-san! - grito entusiasta sonriéndole como si minutos antes no se hubiera mostrado molesta- menos mal llegas.

-veo que ya conociste a Byakuya- le señalo al de cabello negro que ahora intentaba ignorar el cambio de ambiente, esa mujer se había atrevido a tratarlo de esa forma tan... debía calmarse si no quería perder su autocontrol.

\- ¿Él es...? - la de cabello negro abrió los ojos y se giro hacia él con expresión mustia- como lamento no haber sido más educada- le tomo de las manos y le dedico una sonrisa de lo más hermosa que casi le hace creérsela- lo siento.

-te dije que era linda- le susurro la morena al rubio que asintió complacido.

-si dices algo que mato- le susurro tétrica al pelinegro que solo un poquito se sobresalto y la joven luego se giro hacia los otros dos con una cálida sonrisa.

-Hisana-san- la tomo de la mano y la hizo ponerse delante del rubio- te presento a Urahara Kisuke- ella chillo emocionada y no aparto la mirada de quien le era presentado.

-mucho gusto Hisana-san- saludo galante.

-el gusto es mío- le estrecho la mano- realmente no puedo creer que finalmente te conozca- estaba tan emocionada que todo brillaba a su alrededor.

-que fastidio- susurro el de ojos color gris azulado.

-eres rápido- le dijo la morena.

\- ¿De que hablas?

-la traje para Kisuke, así que hoy no serás el protagonista, ambos suelen atraer a las mujeres, pero ella solo esta interesada en él... dice que esta enamorada de él desde hace un tiempo, no intentes dar otro paso con ella ¿entendido?

-no me importa.

-buen chico- le acaricio la cabeza como si fuera un perro y él le regaño tratando de quitársela de encima.

\- ¡oh no puede ser! -exclamo Hisana tras ellos- eres tan guapo de cerca como de lejos- alabo a Urahara.

-tu belleza no se compara a la de ninguna otra- le respondió como todo un Don Juan.

-no quiero interrumpir- se excusó la Yoruichi- ¿Pero a qué hora te toca? - le pregunto a la otra muchacha y ella abrió los ojos alarmada para después mirar el reloj que estaba en el parque.

-soy la cuarta en pasar- respondió- el evento comenzara en unos minutos.

-entonces tal vez deberíamos ir ya- Urahara la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a correr.

\- ¿Ir a dónde? - pregunto Byakuya siguiéndoles renuente.

-Hisana está en el concurso de violín de hoy, es en la sala de conciertos- comenzó a correr la de ojos dorados alejándose de él sin ser consiente del frio semblante que rodeo al muchacho. Byakuya se quedó parado sin moverse ni un milímetro con su cabello ocultando su gélida expresión.

Ella estaba en un concurso de violín ¿eh? Un concurso... un concurso... un concurso de musica... un concurso que debes ganar para ser el mejor... un concurso... algo que él no quería volver a vivir. Toco su cabeza como si doliera cuando una serie de imágenes bombardearon su mente. Las teclas del piano, el sonido de los aplausos, las luces de una ambulancia, cuerpos llenos de sangre... muerte, muerte ¡Muerte! El concurso que lo había llevado a la muerte... ¡El concurso que lo había hecho perder lo más valioso que tenía! ¡El concurso que...!

-tu también deberías venir- regreso a la realidad levantando la mirada encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos azules y una bella sonrisa capaz de calmarlo en un instante- no te quedes ahí... hoy tu también veras mi presentación- lo jalo del brazo y comenzaron a correr. Algo le impedía negarle ese hecho a ella. Pasaron entre los arboles de cerezo y solo podía ver la espalda de la joven, su cabello balancearse ante cada trote... en ese momento no estaba con la facultad de hacer otra cosa que no fuera lo que ella le decía.

* * *

Yoruichi, Urahara y Byakuya se encontraban sentados en las butacas esperando a que comenzara la competencia, habían llegado a tiempo. La morena estaba sentada a su lado derecho y el rubio a su lado izquierdo. Muchas chicas comenzaron a susurrar lo apuestos que eran esos dos, los muchachos no apartaban la vista de la deslumbrante morena y ella sonreía divertida ante los halagos que le soltaban de vez en cuando. Todo estaba bien, todo era normal hasta que un chico soltó su nombre.

-Kuchiki Byakuya.

Los susurros aumentaron por todo el lugar y pronto la atención que en su momento habian tenido Yoruichi y Urahara, se vio opacada por las miradas completamente centradas en el pelinegro que opto por cerrar los ojos y esperar paciente. Los otros dos se dirigieron una mirada preocupada y trataron de crear una conversación para el muchacho, pero este los ignoro, intentaba hacer lo mismo con el resto de voces, pero no le fue posible, poco a poco su ceño se fruncía y aquellas imágenes que había tenido anteriormente se recreaban en su cabeza.

\- ¿El pianista?

-si, es él, ha crecido, pero es igualito.

-el prodigio que se retiro tras el accidente.

-cierto, cierto.

-era el mejor.

-tocaba tan perfectamente.

-era el favorito de todos.

-aplasto a todos sus contrincantes sin piedad.

-pero perdió a sus padres ¿no?

-dicen que ellos le presionaban para que dejara el piano y él los ignoro.

-si lo escuche, pero como ellos murieron al final dejo la música.

-lo recuerdo.

-justo a mitad de la presentación que lo llevaría al extranjero dejo de tocar y se marcho del lugar.

-pobrecillo.

-si, si.

-han pasado algunos años de eso.

\- ¿Pero que hace en un concurso de violín?

-jaja seguro ahora cambiara de instrumento.

-no, seguro que intenta salir de su desafortunada fama.

-Byakuya- llamo Yoruichi algo preocupada.

-Damas y caballeros, el concurso número...- una voz se escucho por toda la sala y las luces se apagaron lentamente. Todos se sentaron no sin seguir cuchicheando sobre el pelinegro que se encontraba ahí.

No tenían porque afectarle las palabras de esas personas, pero lamentablemente tampoco era como si hubiera podido ignorarlas, solo releer el programa le ayudaba a calmarse. La presentación de cada músico fue de lo más simple, todos intentando hacerla perfecta sin éxito, nadie tenia nada en especial, sin embargo, tenían la completa atención de Byakuya que los observaba analizando cada uno de los detalles de su presentación. Se percataba de sus nervios, de una mala nota, del destiempo al tocar, incluso de la mala postura que mantenían.

-ahora, la cuarta concursante, Hisana Tsuki- la hermosa joven que ahora lucía un largo vestido azul marino, caminaba segura, se movía elegante en el escenario a diferencia de su acompañante en el piano que mantenía la mirada gacha. Y la joven de cabello negro por sobre todas las cosas no mostraba un nerviosismo tan evidente en su persona como lo habían mostrado el resto.

-finalmente llego su turno- exclamo emocionado Urahara- espero que gane.

-si no gana por puntuación, me parece que el elegido por el publico pasa a la siguiente fase, tiene dos oportunidades- le respondió Yoruichi.

Byakuya no le puso atención, a decir verdad, solo se acomodó mejor en su asiento obteniendo una mirada de su compañera de cabello morado. Por su parte la chica que tocaría no estaba tan tranquila como se veía, estaba muy nerviosa como cualquier otro, pero debía concentrarse, esto para ella no era un ganar o perder, eso no le importaba, había algo que si, algo más importante que ser seleccionada como la mejor, algo que a cualquier artista le debería ser suficiente.

\- ¿Les llegara? - susurro con una leve sonrisa, nadie pudo escucharla, eso era evidente, pero no importaba porque esa pregunta no tenia que llegar a sus oídos.

-tocara la misma canción del resto ¿no? - pregunto el rubio a los expertos en muisca.

-por supuesto, esto es un concurso, todos tocan lo mismo- respondió Yoruichi. Así como Byakuya, ella también había estudiado música, al abuelo del pelinegro le encantaba el piano y ya que ella desde pequeña fue acogida por este señor, aprendió de piano al mismo tiempo que él pelinegro, compitió un poco, pero según ella, nunca fue tan buena como Byakuya.

- _"Beethoven, Sonata No. 9 "Kreutzer" primer movimiento"_ \- leyó mentalmente el pelinegro, esa era la pieza que Hisana y el resto tenían que tocar.

La joven de cabello azabache comenzó a tocar, tan tranquila, tan apasionante, tan solo toco la primera nota y se noto la diferencia que había de su presentación a la de los otros concursantes anteriores a ella. Logro captar la atención del publico en el primer instante en que llego, no fue distinto con su presentación. No tenia fallas, cada nota dada en el tiempo correcto la hacia maravillosa, en cierta forma para la morena y para el propio pelinegro fue como verlo a él mismo tocando el piano, lo hacia igual, sin fallas, tan cautivante, pero ese fantasma del pasado se borro...

Una mirada dada a la persona que tocaba su acompañamiento fue suficiente para borrar la maquina que había sido al comenzar, apresuro la melodía, ignoro el tempo, toco libre, toco a su manera sin importarle lo mucho que eso les molestara a los jueces. Ver la sorpresa en el publico, ver que no se estaban durmiendo como con las presentaciones anteriores fue suficiente. Tocaba tan viva, tan llena de alegría y energía, era como ese pequeño parpadeo, como aquella vida que llega para alegrar tu existencia y se marcha al segundo siguiente.

\- ¿Es la misma canción? - le pregunto Urahara con sorpresa sin siquiera poder apartar la mirada de la muchacha.

- _"logro cautivarlos a todos"-_ pensó el pelinegro al ver las expresiones de los espectadores a su alrededor- _"su forma de tocar es tan agresiva, tan libre, seguro que con esto no estará cerca de un primer lugar, pero a ella no parece importarle ganar, parece feliz, luce como la lluvia al caer, por más que lo intentes no podrás atraparla ni detenerla, es indomable, es imparable"_ \- por algún motivo su corazón latía demasiado rápido- _"toca tal cual es ella... al inicio parecía como si intentara imitarme, pero ahora es justo como aquella muchachita agresiva que se presento hacía unos minutos ante mi"_ \- sonrió levemente- _"no da la mejor de las primeras impresiones, pero definitivamente su música... su música es..."_

Yoruichi lo observaba sonriendo divertida, bueno... Kisuke tenía cara de idiota al ver a la chica, pero ver a Byakuya emocionado y sonriendo, aunque fuera demasiado pequeña aquella sonrisa, solo la hacia sonreír a ella también, no podía evitarlo, no cuando no lo había visto hacerlo desde tantos años atrás. El pelinegro apretaba las manos en su asiento, no podía evitar estudiar cada uno de los movimientos de la interprete. La presentación termino y las personas no tardaron nada en gritar entusiastas y aplaudir encantados.

\- ¡Bravo! - grito Urahara a su lado, ese tonto parecía realmente emocionado y aunque Byakuya quisiera negarlo... él también lo estaba en ese momento, tanto que sentía un poco de calor en sus mejillas por lo que fingió toser para poder tapar la mitad de su cara.

* * *

\- ¡Eso fue...!- el rubio no cabía de su impresión- ¿Por qué nunca me llevaron a sus presentaciones?- les pregunto molesto- de saber que seria tan divertido los hubiera ido a ver.

-recuerda que fue hace mucho tiempo y a ti te interesaban otras cosas- le explico su mejor amiga.

-demonios- se lamento. Byakuya dejo de prestarles atención cuando vio acercarse a aquella violinista excéntrica que había generado una gran conmoción ante su forma de tocar. La joven se detuvo unos minutos con unas niñas que de lo más contentas le regalaron una docena de rosas hermosas. Cuando les dirigió unas bellas palabras de agradecimiento y una sonrisa, siguió su camino hacia quienes la esperaban. Las personas la veían pasar embelesados, definitivamente ella había comenzado muy bien con el publico para darse su fama.

Iba a trote seguro, nuevamente usaba el vestido con el que la había conocido. Todo pareció desaparecer para el pelinegro, no podía explicar el motivo por el que, desde el comienzo del sonido del violín en el parque, ella le causaba un gran interés. Hisana les sonreía cuando estaba por llegar, se veía hermosa con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y sosteniendo el ramo de rosas. El pelinegro estuvo tentado a dar un paso hacia ella para recibirla, pero alguien se le adelanto. Urahara paso a su lado y recibió a la muchacha con muchas felicitaciones.

-estuviste grandiosa Hisana-san- alabo.

\- ¡Oh! No digas eso- se sonrojo en extremo, parecía que le gustaba ser alagada por él.

Claro... recordó Byakuya, en esta ocasión el protagonista no era él, ni siquiera como el instrumentista ni mucho menos como el chico que espera a la chica, nunca lo había hecho, pero por alguna razón pensaba que debía haber sido de esa forma. No entendía que le había hecho esa niña porque ahora quería estar ahí, siendo él quien la felicitara, a penas la conocía, pero... ¡No entendía! Incluso... incluso había estado tentado a ceder al sentimiento de querer tocar el piano en un concurso como este, quería mostrarle a ella, solo a ella, la forma en que podía tocar ese instrumento...ah... un sueño tonto... él no volvería a tocar.

 _-"Byakuya... déjalo... por mi... perdiste mucho tiempo en algo que no te dejara nada..."- le dijo su madre antes de morir en la cama del hospital- "déjalo y vive de la forma correcta... el piano no te dejara nada...incluso te alejo de nosotros..."_

\- ¿Ves? - Yoruichi lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad- no imagine que tocara tan grandiosamente, pero veo que ha atrapado a Kisuke por completo, finalmente una chica que no se fija en los dos, sino solo en uno, tal vez por fin Kisuke siente cabeza.

-tal vez deje atrás sus actitudes infantiles- concedió observando a esos dos que se veían tan felices cuando él posiblemente no podía serlo tras perder a sus padres hacia casi cinco años con una promesa que lo destrozo por completo.

 _-"prométemelo hijo"- rogo su padre cuando su esposa murió y él no estaba muy lejos de eso- "toca de vez en cuando... pero nunca, nunca más concurses... ya viste lo que paso... nos alejamos tanto que ahora mis últimos deseos para que seas feliz es que dejes ese asqueroso instrumentito que no te dejara dinero"_

 _-"papá"- había dicho él con lagrimas en los ojos._

 _-"prométeme que dejaras de tocar el piano"- pidió perdiendo el brillo de sus ojos._

 _-"lo... lo prometo..."_

-gracias, gracias- repitió Hisana recibiendo ahora también los halagos de Yoruichi. La joven de ojos azules dirigió su mirada al ex pianista y se acerco a él- tu... ¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué tal estuvo mi presentación? - la miro sin alguna expresión en el rostro.

-si hubiera sido una presentación de exhibición hubiera estado bien pero en un concurso como este...- comenzó con su voz fría, era como si el resentimiento de no poder tocar quisiera ser descargado en ella- no estuvo en...- se detuvo de mostrarle todos los errores ejecutados en el concurso cuando la vio temblar y perder la leve sonrisa que había tenido, incluso había dejado caer sus manos a los costados y lo veía con algo de dolor reflejado en la mirada.

-ya... ya veo...- parecía que quería llorar en ese instante y eso lo hizo sentir mal de alguna forma. No, él no podía desquitarse con ella por lo que él no podía tener.

-escucha- pidió tratando de no sonar tan frio- tu forma de ejecutar la canción fue cautivante- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida- lo viste ¿no? Las niñas... estoy seguro de que no tenían un ramo de rosas para ningún competidor, pero tan solo te presentaste posiblemente corrieron para buscar las flores y dártelas, ningún novato recibe obsequios de desconocidos en esta etapa de la competencia, pienso que tu presentación fue así, como las ovaciones que recibiste, como las flores de las niñas...esos sentimientos que recibiste de los otros es lo mismo que tu les diste.

-...go...- susurro algo donde solo pudieron entender esa ultima silaba, una traviesa lagrima escurrió por su mejilla y le regalo la más radiante de las sonrisas que le había dado al mundo ese día- gracias, realmente me siento halagado de recibir un cumplido del músico más admirado y famoso de nuestra generación.

-lo sabias- confirmo Yoruichi.

\- ¿Quién no conoce a Kuchiki Byakuya el pianista prodigio? - le pregunto a la morena limpiando su mejilla para no llorar.

-Hisana-san, los resultados se pegarán en...

-lo siento- se disculpo con la persona que había ido a informarle- no me quedare a ver los resultados- justo como Byakuya había supuesto, ella no anhelaba un primer lugar o un puesto en general.

La salida entre los cuatro termino con ellos comiendo en un local de comida rápida que al pelinegro le desagrado por completo. Tras decirle a Hisana su opinión sobre su presentación, no volvió a cruzar palabra con ella. Durante el resto del fin de semana se paseo de un lado a otro en la casa de su abuelo topándose en cada oportunidad que podía, con la entrada a la salda donde estaba el piano que no volvió a tocar tras la muerte de sus padres. Fueron varias las ocasiones en que ingreso, pero al final salió del lugar sosteniendo su pecho como si doliera.

* * *

\- ¿Qué tal estuvo todo? - les pregunto Soi Fong algo deprimida cuando entraron a la zona de casilleros al lunes siguiente.

-ella es hermosa, toca el violín, tiene una sonrisa encantadora, me ama y ¿Ya dije que es hermosa? - le respondió Urahara pero la pequeña de cabello negro solo rodo los ojos.

-es justo como dice Kisuke ¿Alguna opinión al respecto Soi Fong? - le pregunto la morena.

-ninguna- se encogió de hombros- supongo que debo verla para dar mi veredicto ¿Segura que estudia aquí? ¿Es real siquiera? - pregunto dudosa-Nunca he visto a alguien con las caracteristicas que dio ese tonto- señalo al rubio con el pulgar.

\- ¡Buenos días! - saludo la hermosa violinista de ojos azules.

-buenos días-respondieron la morena y el rubio.

-tú debes ser Soi Fong-san de la clase 1- miro a la menuda mujer que no era muchos centímetros más pequeña en estatura que ella- estoy encantada de conocerte finalmente, Yoruichi-san me ha hablado mucho de ti y si eres amiga de Urahara-san seguro nos llevaremos bien- la pelinegra la escruto renuente- eres más hermosa en persona de lo que imagine- le comento un poco más cercana a su rostro y Soi no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el cumplido.

-si estudia aquí- fue lo único que pudieron decir Byakuya y la sonrojada Soi.

\- ¿No me creían? - les pregunto molesta la de cabello morado.

-si, si estudio aquí- les confirmo divertida para después desaparecer con Urahara por el corredor.

* * *

Las clases de la tarde terminaron y Byakuya ya no tenía nada que hacer, después de aquella presentación de la joven no se había atrevido siquiera a tocar el piano en la sala de música porque sabia que no tocaría la ocasional canción que se le venia a la cabeza unos minutos y después dejaría de tocar...no, gracias a esa chica se daba cuenta de lo mucho que se había contenido esos años por sacar una pieza complicada, por practicar y practicar durante horas... por simplemente disfrutar de los aplausos que ahora tocando sin sentido no recibía.

El cielo se veía despejado, no pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde. Caminaba con la cabeza siempre en alto, como de costumbre capto la atención de varias personas, pero solo una que se encontraba de perfil a unos metros de él fue capaz de ganarse la suya. Nuevamente ahí, con el uniforme de su preparatoria confirmándole que estudiaba en el mismo plantel que él y jamás la había visto. Ella le miro recibiéndolo con una sonrisa y ambos caminaron hasta quedar delante del otro.

-espero a Urahara-san ¿lo has visto? - fue lo primero que le dijo y por alguna razón le molesto, él siempre era el centro de atención, tal vez no serlo le había dado en el ego.

-iba a estudiar con su equipo de decatlón hasta después de las seis- le informo pasándola de largo, si no iba a hablar nada con él, no tenia porque esperar un poco más.

-que lastima... -dijo completamente decepcionada-entonces- lo tomo del brazo y lo hizo girar hacia ella- tu serás su sustituto- ¿sustituto dijo ella? No podía evitar fruncir el ceño- así que vendrás conmigo a comer helado.

-no estoy...- pero ella lo jalo y aun con sus constantes negaciones terminaron comiendo en un modesto puesto. Esa chica si que no se media, parecía pequeña, muy pequeña a su lado y aun así estaba comiéndose un helado como tres veces más grande que el de él- es delicioso- chillo maravillada- ¿No te gusto? - le pregunto triste.

-no es mucho de mi agrado lo dulce.

-oh- ella comió de nuevo de su helado- ¿Entonces de que eres fan?

-de lo picante- respondió haciendo lo mismo que ella- pero no soy fan, simplemente me gusta.

-vaya, vaya...- susurro insinuante, pero él no comprendió y ella se encogió de hombros. El sonido de un piano siendo tocado inexpertamente les llamo la atención y miraron hacia ahí- pensé que solo era de adorno- le susurro poniéndose de pie y acercándose al piano que era tocado por una niña- Hola.

Byakuya la observo a la distancia ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo ahí? No debería estar con ella, para empezar no le gustaba salir con "amigos" y estaba con esa chica que lo había tratado descortésmente tan solo se vieron. El pequeño accidente no había sido su culpa y había desviado la mirada tan solo se dio cuenta de la situación de ella para no hacerla sentir mal ¡Y aun así se enojo! Era el rubio tonto quien debería ser su acompañante y ahora él resultaba ser solo un molesto sustituto ¿Por qué le era tan molesto ese hecho? ¡No era como si quisiera ser ese rubio idiota!

-pero el amigo de allá toca el piano perfectamente- últimamente se perdía tanto en sus pensamientos que no sabia de que hablaba ella, pero lo estaba señalando... dijo algo de tocar el piano...

\- ¿De verdad? - la niña que tocaba el piano hacía poco y otra se le acercaron para verlo emocionadas- toca conmigo- le pidió.

-yo no...

-lo hará- le ordeno Hisana obligándolo a ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el piano.

-no puedo hacerlo- le comento, pero ella le ignoro.

-vamos señor- ¿señor? Pero si no pasaba de los dieciséis... suspiro con pesar.

La niña comenzó a tocar algo torpe y él tuvo que seguirle de cerca, conocía la canción era de _"Mozart, Twinkle Little star"._ A regañadientes comenzó a tocar junto a la niña mientras Hisana con una leve sonrisa les marcaba el compás como si dirigiera una orquesta y cantaba la letra. Después de unos minutos el aumento la dificultad, la niña dejo de tocar y él no pudo evitar más lo que su cuerpo le pedía desde hace tiempo, tocar una canción más complicada. Solía tocarlas con Yoruichi como acompañante porque sentía que así tenia el pretexto para hacerlo, pero solo...

 _-"lo prometo"_

Y esa estúpida promesa que juro en su dolor le hizo detenerse en seco. Las personas que habían estado disfrutando de su hermosa presentación le miraron confundidas y él sin perder el porte dejo dinero sobre la mesa y se marcho. No podía incumplir la promesa a sus padres, debía cumplirla, debía creer como ellos que el piano no le daría el dinero que necesitaba para vivir y por ello debería dedicarse más a sus estudios para un día heredar la empresa que dirigía su abuelo desde que su padre murió.

El piano... tocar el piano era lo que más le gustaba, pero no podía dejarse llevar por lo que el piano le provocaba, una vez ya le quito a sus padres, le quito su tiempo en familia, perdió su infancia, perdió amigos, al final también le quito el amor...ah... ¿Por qué tenia que ser así? La música es celosa, si te dedicas a ella con la entrega y pasión necesaria, solo tendrás la música para ti, música y nada mas. Por sus practicas de horas ahora no tiene recuerdos de su madre o padre que pueda atesorar, por su penúltima competencia no tuvo un momento familiar y en la ultima competencia no tuvo un regaño de sus padres por retirarse tan indignamente.

\- ¿Qué paso ahí? - la había esperado a que calmara a las niñas, lo habían educado lo suficientemente bien como para no ser grosero... aunque con ella no podía evitar serlo un poco.

-nada- se negó a responder comenzando la marcha, pero ella lo detuvo.

\- ¿nada? Hasta las asustaste.

-simplemente no puedo tocar.

-no mientas- pidió- acabas de tocar perfectamente bien y todos los días tocas un tiempo en la sala de música- la miro con una ceja en alto ¿Acaso lo espiaba entre el montón de chicas? - lo sé porque muchas de mis compañeras se mueren porque terminen las clases solo para verte- decepción... si, ese era el sentimiento o nuevamente su orgullo había sido herido, tal vez ambas, quien sabe.

-cuando dejé de tocar- siguió caminando- lo hice porque se lo prometí a mis padres antes de que murieran- ella se detuvo a su espalda y decidió mirarla. No comprendía porque se lo había dicho tan fácilmente pero ahora esperaba saber que le diría ella.

-entonces lo de la sala de música...tocas con Yoruichi-san...- fue lo único que atino a decir.

-mi padre dijo que podía hacerlo un poco, pero participar en un concurso o meterme de lleno nuevamente en la música no- se detuvo delante de un gato negro y no pudo evitar acariciarlo- ellos decían que mis extenuantes practicas me quitaban tiempo para ellos y para estudiar... tenían razón, el piano no me daría dinero para sobrevivir y es necesario estudiar.

-eres el mejor de primer año- contradijo.

-ahora no tengo ningún recuerdo bueno con mis padres... todas las oportunidades que tuve de vivir con ellos las pase ensayando o ganando concursos- dijo con un toque de tristeza- entonces decidí no romper esa promesa.

\- ¿Por mucho que duela? - pregunto sin comprenderlo- la música no se trata de ganar dinero- renegó subiendo el volumen de su voz y negando con la cabeza- ¡No se trata de eso! - grito tomándolo de los hombros, ante la fuerza con la que lo hizo ambos cayeron al suelo porque él no fue capaz de sostener el peso de los dos. El felino huyo despavorido- el arte... es algo que debes compartir, para eso existe ¿acaso no te sentías feliz tocando el piano? ¡¿no eras feliz al recibir aplausos?!

-eso no...- trato de ponerse de pie pero con ella encima no podría.

\- ¡¿Por un deseo tan egoísta como el dinero dejaste de tocar?! ¡¿Por algo que llega y se va?! ¡¿Con ese talento que solo tu tienes?!- la mirada llena de determinación le impedía apartar la suya- no lo entiendo- susurro- ¡No lo entiendo! Si es algo que te apasiona, algo que hace sentir bien a los demás... ¡¿No debería ser eso suficiente?! ¡Somos músicos! Somos quienes le damos sentido a esta vida porque yo no puedo imaginarme más que muerta en un mundo donde no hay música.

-tu no lo entenderías- sus palabras le llegaban en lo más hondo de su ser, ella tenía razón, pero él hizo una promesa que no romperá.

\- ¡Lo entiendo! - grito molesta- lo entiendo- sus ojos de color gris azulado se abrieron con sorpresa al verla llorar- una promesa hecha a los padres que ya no están... lo entiendo... yo también la hice... les prometí que cuidaría de mi hermana... lo hago, pero mi promesa de hacerme responsable de ella no me quita la oportunidad de disfrutar de un concierto, de tocar el violín, de presentarme a un concurso.

-tu promesa es distinta a la mía.

-probablemente... ¿pero desde cuando los padres son los que deciden que te hace feliz? Los nuestros ya no están... ellos fueron felices y por más que no les pareciera lo que a ti te hace feliz ¿no crees que a pesar de todo quieren que lo seas? Fueron egoístas hasta el ultimo momento, pero porque te amaban, tal vez pensaron que no querían que estuvieras solo ¡pero ve! Tienes a Yoruichi-san, a Soi Fong-san a Urahara-san... y seguramente en el futuro habrá muchas personas más.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres lograr con esto? - había caído, lo había hecho de la forma más estúpida, ella era la posible futura novia de Urahara pero él había caído en su... encanto... o algo así. No sabia que le provocaba esa niña solo que... había ganado, le había ganado en una discusión, cosa que solamente esa loca mujer gato había logrado y no de frente.

-quiero que toques mi acompañamiento en la siguiente fase del concurso- le sonrió limpiándose las lagrimas. Él se quedo en blanco ¿Cómo habían terminado hablando de eso tirados en el suelo donde cualquiera que pasara los tachara de desvergonzados? - pasaba a la siguiente ronda el que fuera elegido por el publico y yo fui esa persona.

\- ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije? - ella solo agrando su sonrisa y se levanto extendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie que él no pudo negarse a aceptar.

-lo escuche y por eso creo que el niño que se encerró dentro de su dolor consolándose con esa promesa que lo lastima, necesita ser salvado de la oscuridad- le guiño el ojo- y yo seré quien lo traiga de vuelta... quiero que el prodigio que se rindió una vez por caer, se levante y regrese más fuerte que nadie.

-no estoy muy seguro de...

\- ¿Qué no estás seguro? - le miro con fingida sorpresa- pensé que eras el tipo de chico que se las daba de todas.

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-solo di que aceptas- pidió apretando el agarre en sus manos. Byakuya suspiro frustrado y la miro unos instantes... era muy convincente.

-acepto.

* * *

Había aceptado, pero no sería tan fácil hacer la presentación. De vez en cuando mientras comenzaron a practicar la canción del concurso, recordaba la promesa que rompía en esos instantes, pero verla tan dichosa tocando el violín durante el tiempo en que ensayaban... le despejaba sus dudas. Tenían una semana para preparar todo y con el apoyo de Urahara, Soi Fong y Yoruichi, la presentación estuvo impecable, aunque algo le preocupaba... ella no cambiaria lo que practicaron a la mera hora como lo había hecho en su presentación anterior ¿o si?

El día esperado llego con mayo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía ansioso, era como regresar a la primera presentación que hizo, donde su madre con una cálida sonrisa lo llevo y junto a su padre le aplaudieron de lo más contentos. Ambos esperaban su turno, ella había ido a cambiarse y él solo podía repasar la partitura que tenia en sus manos. Muchos de los competidores susurraban asombrados al verlo. Las féminas al inicio no lo reconocían, pero cuando lo hacían era más grande su sorpresa.

-todo saldrá bien- le dijo ella cuando lo vio tan apurado leyendo una y otra vez.

-ahora que lo pienso... nunca he sido acompañante, solo el protagonista.

-ególatra- susurro con fastidio- lo ensayamos muchas veces esta semana, todo saldrá bien.

-realmente no se si seré capaz de ayudarte a tener una buena presentación- dudas, dudas, dudas. Alguien tan siempre seguro como él ahora se sentía como un pequeño bebé lleno de dudas porque regresaba a un mundo que creyó perdido. Hoy más que nunca sentía la presión de su promesa, pero trataba de consolarse con que este concurso no era para él, era para ella... para ella que brillaba tan inmensamente en su oscuridad, para aquella a la que por algún motivo quería mantener a su lado.

-tienes la cara seria, pero ahora puedo ver a través de esas gélidas murallas- estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro en esos instantes pero no le preocupo para nada, no podía apartar su mirada de la azulada de ella- mírame a mi, es lo único que debes ver en estos instantes, a mi y a nadie más, hoy serás mío ¿quedo claro?- esa declaración hizo latir presuroso su corazón- y si hoy solo seremos tu y yo basta con que sostengas mi mano unos instantes para que sepas que nada fallara- sus dedos se entrelazaron y algunas personas que pasaban por ahí hicieron sonidos en reacción, silbidos o suspiros- ¿sigues inseguro de que saldrá bien?

-no me trates como a un niño- respondió desviando el rostro y ella rio por lo bajo separándose.

-bueno, pues creo que tu estas más inseguro que yo y se supone que a quien evalúan es a otra persona...

-ya entendí- se puso de pie- vamos- caminaron al lado del otro, todos quienes los veían pasar no podían evitar mirarles, tan seguros, tan perfectos juntos. Sería un pecado dejar de mirar tan imponente y épica vista... si así era verlos, no podían imaginar como seria escucharlos tocar juntos.

-hoy es el momento en que haremos historia- le informo cuando esperaban a que saliera el chico que paso antes de ella- intentemos que les llegue ¿de acuerdo? - le sonrió y camino por el escenario. Byakuya la siguió de cerca y ambos tomaron posición, algunos susurros inundaron la sala, no era común ver a Kuchiki Byakuya de vuelta en un escenario tocando el piano, mucho menos tocando con una espontánea como Tsuki Hisana cuando él había tocado siempre como decía la partitura.

Él había sido conocido como la maquina Kuchiki, el mejor pianista joven de la era por su gran capacidad de tocar tal cual indicaba la partitura sin la necesidad de que alguien estuviera tras él presionándolo para practicar. Desde muy joven se había formado para triunfar en todo lo que hiciera, la gente lo llamaría perfecto... perfección que se perdió ante los músicos cuando dejo de tocar.

\- ¿les llegara? - la escucho preguntar, pero no tenia oportunidad para saber a que se refería. Ella le indico con un asentimiento que era momento de empezar y el sonido del piano invadió la sala.

 _-"Saint-Saëns, Introducción y Rondo Capriccioso"_ \- pensó el pelinegro cuando sus dedos tocaron las primeras notas de aquella melodía.

Hisana comenzaba como lo habían ensayado, eso era bueno, tal vez seria considerada con él por haber estado fuera de la música un tiempo y por no estar acostumbrado a no ser el protagonista... ya no le parecía tan irritante como se había mostrado al inicio, ella de entre todas las personas lo había entendido y ayudado a salir de su tormento un poco, ella no se arriesgaría en ese momento a cambiar todo lo que habían practicado ¿o si? No podía hacerlo ¿verdad?...que idiota fue por creer eso.

Ella le miro y le sonrió de lado, algo le hizo estremecerse, pero no había de otra, ella comenzó a tocar como su espíritu pedía, en total libertad, como si le dijera al mundo que no la podrían alcanzar. Como si un dragón que esta destinado a volar por siempre jamás se fuera a permitir ser encadenado en la tierra. Podía perderse en la imagen majestuosa de ella tocando si no fuera por su dolorosa promesa que deseaba atorméntale en aquel momento.

 _-"Byakuya... déjalo... por mi..."- dijo su madre_

 _-"prométeme que dejaras de tocar el piano"- suplico aquel hombre que le dio la vida._

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo dejo de tocar al tempo correcto, incluso la desconcertó a ella, pero no podía borrar de su cabeza el momento en que al salir de la sala de conciertos de la ciudad vecina, se encontró con una ambulancia, las luces de las patrullas le aturdían y ahí vio a sus padres cubiertos de sangre... sangre... todo se volvía rojo... no era alguien que gustara de aferrarse al dolor pero ese tipo de imágenes en un niño no podían ser borradas fácilmente. Mucho menos cuando fue llevado al hospital... sus padres estuvieron ahí una semana en donde los visito todo el tiempo viéndolos cada día con menos vida que el día anterior.

Se hundía, se hundía en su dolor, porque en aquel momento lloro y nadie lo ayudo, porque incluso sus padres dejaron de sonreír para solo lamentarse con él, un niño no esta para escuchar el dolor de sus padres ¡Ellos deberían de haberlo consolado no asustarlo! Le hicieron perderse de todo cuando solo tenia once años, le pusieron sobre los hombros una dificultad que no debía haber cargado y por ello su vida se marcho con ellos cuando dejo de tocar el piano.

El sonido del cálido violín lo trajo de vuelta, Hisana lo veía preocupada pero no dejaba de tocar y parecía que él tampoco lo había hecho, pero no había tocado como debería ser. Cerro los ojos y desvió el rostro como disculpándose y trato de coordinar su música con la de ella. Poco a poco los espectadores que se habían maravillado al inicio y después desconcertado ante el dolor que transmitía el pianista, nuevamente se sintieron cautivados por los dos colores que se mezclaban en la habitación.

El frio dolor del azul que transmitía el perfecto piano y el cálido rojo que alegraba el violín se mezclaban para hacer morado, un cumulo de sentimientos negativos y positivos se peleaban en aquella sala de conciertos. Era como sentirte tentado a rendirte en el dolor, pero al mismo tiempo la alegría de los buenos momentos intentaba como un susurro consolador, hacerte regresar a lo que era mejor para ti. El dolor puede ser más convincente de lo que se cree que puede ser la felicidad, por eso era una lucha entre tristeza y alegría, entre dolor y amor y entre Byakuya el pianista, el cerebro y la violinista Hisana, el corazón. Ellos eran el dueto que haría historia durante el trayecto a un futuro luminoso y amargo.

La canción se desenvolvía como el sabor de la naranja, una fruta dulce y acida que disfrutamos sin importar que, o igualmente ese color es el del amanecer antes de que el sol se eleve o antes de que se esconda haciendo el atardecer. Ese color es la brecha que hay entre la luz y la oscuridad, entre la noche y el día. Esa canción ya no era de Saint Saëns, ambos se habían adueñado de la melodía con ese morado que crearon juntos, ese morado que era la brecha entre los dos porque ella era una primavera como en la que se conocieron y él era un frio invierno congelado en el tiempo.

Tanto sentimiento, tanta lucha entre los instrumentistas tenían a todos maravillados. Juntos habían tenido su baja en algún momento de la canción, pero cuando el pelinegro se recupero de lo que le impedía avanzar, crearon el mejor de los espectáculos. Ella termino con el arco en alto y él dejo de tocar el piano. Nadie hacia nada, ambos esperaban ansiosos la reacción, pero nunca imaginaron que se ganarían la mejor de las ovaciones. La gente gritaba y aplaudía ¡Les había encantado todo! la perfecta mezcla que habían creado seguramente sería inolvidable para todos aquellos que habían visto su presentación.

No podían evitar que sus corazones bailaran en gozo ante la sensación que les provocaba que a todos les hubiera encantado... bueno, a los jueces no, eso les había parecido una blasfemia al no seguir la partitura, pero Byakuya sabia que Hisana no buscaba ganar... ella parecía solamente querer que su música... la música que habían creado juntos, llegara a todos los que la escucharan y se llevaran el mejor recuerdo de todos. Muchas personas ya no deseaban seguir viendo a los concursantes, no después de una presentación tan satisfactoria.

El pelinegro se puso de pie e hizo una inclinación al mismo tiempo que Hisana y después se dirigieron hacia donde podrían descansar un poco pero aquel momento de alegría, el momento donde hicieron historia juntos, el momento donde Kuchiki Byakuya de alguna forma había dejado ir su dolorosa promesa para poder avanzar al ritmo que quería y el momento donde Hisana había realizado su más grande sueño, se vio opacado por la realidad. Aquella fuerte jovencita que hasta ante su intensa forma de tocar había sudado muy llena de energía, ahora se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente.

* * *

La primavera dio paso al verano entre las constantes visitas que le hicieron todos a Hisana en el hospital, ella decía que el desmayo no había sido nada, que si aun no dejaba el hospital era por que le estaban haciendo unos estudios para comprobar que estuviera bien. Urahara se pasaba sus tardes alegrando las de ella y Byakuya ya no tenia un motivo que le obligara a tocar, tal vez en aquel momento había mandado lejos su promesa, pero ahora en soledad y sintiendo que Hisana tal vez no era tan inquebrantable como su música decía... nuevamente se sentía incapaz de tocar.

\- ¿Qué significa que ya no toques? - aquella voz que no escuchaba en un tiempo lo tomo por sorpresa.

Byakuya en algún punto dejo de visitarla y por ello le era extraño escucharla. El día no pasaba de las dos de la tarde y ella nuevamente estaba parada de perfil como esperando en el mismo lugar donde una vez se la encontró, la situación era en cierta forma parecida y al mismo tiempo era tan distinta. Algo en su pecho se oprimió cuando la vio, vestía el uniforme, pero no llevaba un maletín, algo le decía que aun seguía faltando a la escuela.

\- ¿me acompañarías? - pregunto acercándose a él. Lucía muy pálida... ¿había adelgazado? No, no podía decir algo como eso porque no la conocía del todo.

\- ¿A dónde? - sentía que si se negaba perdería una dulce oportunidad.

-quiero comprar unas cosas- le sonrió levemente- y quiero que me digas que sucede ¿Por qué no tocas?

-es solo... supongo que perdí mi motivación- se encogió de hombros.

Caminaron hasta llegar a una tienda departamental, ella corría como niña chiquita de un lado a otro de lo más maravillada, entraba a una tienda velozmente y cuando iba a alcanzarla salía para meterse en otra. Poco a poco se fue llenando de bolsas, peluches y quien sabe que más porque la señorita lo había tomado como su mula de carga. Mínimo le invito a comer aun cuando él insistió en pagarlo.

\- ¡Mira! - como por enésima vez entro corriendo a una tienda y él la siguió de cerca- ¡son sobres y hojas decoradas para una carta! - exclamo emocionada mostrándole un sobre que tenia para cerrarse con un copito de nieve.

-si- asintió con una leve sonrisa.

\- ¡Ah! - lo señalo súper contenta- sonreíste.

-no se de que hablas- desvió el rostro, pero ella lo rodeo para verlo de cerca.

-no puedes engañarme recuerda que eres mío, conozco cada lado de ti y si digo que lo vi, lo vi.

-fui tuyo aquella única ocasión- la contradijo- y para que lo sepas- después de todo no pudo evitar sonreír para ella-si conocieras todo de mi sabrías que entre a un concurso de piano- ella asintió con entendimiento ocultando su expresión bajo su cabello- será a mitad de octubre.

-eso es muy poco tiempo como para que ya no practiques- regaño molesta.

-no es como si no pudiera sacar la pieza en un día- dijo arrogante y ella le golpeo suavemente el hombro.

Terminaron las compras con él casi sin verse tras las bolsas y con ella radiante ante sus adquisiciones. Había comprado ropa, peluches, dulces, comida en general... todo lo que le gustaba lo había comprado y él no podía entender que haría ella con todo eso. Hicieron su ultima parada en uno de los puentes que cruza el río de la ciudad. Ya atardecía, descansaron al lado del puente viendo como unos niños se lanzaban desde el puente, al ser verano hacia bastante calor.

-hagámoslo- le dijo ella de pronto.

\- ¿hacer qué? - las bolsas de todo lo que compraron descansaban a su lado y por ello cuando ella lo tomo de la mano y lo dejo al borde del barandal del puente no llevaba nada que se pudiera dañar.

-esto- Hisana se pasó al otro lado del barandal muy dispuesta a saltar- es verano- le guiño el ojo- y estoy segura de que no haces esto en mucho tiempo.

-es posible- se hizo el misterioso- pero ya no soy un niño para hacer algo como eso.

\- ¡Oh! Perdóneme señor adulto, pero al menos yo sigo siendo una niña a la que le gustaría aventarse- extendió los brazos y se dejo caer de espaldas. Byakuya se asomo por el barandal viéndola hundirse en el agua, pasaron unos segundos hasta que su negra cabellera se asomo y le saludo con una sonrisa en el rostro- ¡Hazlo!

-deje de saltar desde hace mucho- le grito solamente observándola.

\- ¡no seas amargado!

-así soy- se encogió de hombros y la vio hacer un puchero.

\- ¡cobarde! - la mejor forma de convencer a alguien tan orgulloso como él que con ella había sido un poco más accesible, era dándole en su orgullo.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - le pregunto para confirmar que había escuchado mal.

\- ¡cobarde!

Si, eso fue suficiente para que el niño que aun vivía en su interior saliera y se lanzara al agua. Era una sensación muy graciosa, el choque del agua en sus mejillas y empapando su ropa. Era una sensación que no se había permitido desde que sus padres murieron, ellos le habían impuesto madurar y lamentablemente se lo había tomado muy en serio. Se tomo su tiempo para salir a la superficie y se encontró con la muy satisfecha mirada de ella.

-eres muy fácil de provocar- le dijo cuando salieron del agua, escurrían completamente pero no era una situación molesta.

Descansaron acostados en el pasto hasta que el sol se oculto. El mundo tal vez ese día estaba de su lado porque les regalo un bello espectáculo con luciérnagas rodeándolos cuando la oscuridad invadió la ciudad. Habían pasado horas en silencio o hablando, solo esperando a que sus ropas se secaran. Estar al lado del otro era tranquilizador, aquellas dudas que le habían surgido en su ausencia ahora desaparecían por tenerla de vuelta a su lado, le parecía increíble que la tuviera ahí, pero era cierto.

\- ¿es hermoso no?

\- ¿el qué? - le pregunto con los ojos cerrados.

-el amor- le dijo ella- Urahara-san ha ido a visitarme todos los días, es muy atento y lindo conmigo... realmente no puedo creer que espere demasiado para conocerlo.

-recién este año entramos...

-si, pero también estudie en la misma escuela media que ustedes- le informo y eso lo tomo por sorpresa, ni siquiera ahí la había notado- ¿te has enamorado? - la pregunta por algún motivo lo dejo callado unos instantes.

-si- le respondió con tanta seriedad que ella no pudo evitar levantarse para mirarlo.

\- ¿hablas en serio?

-no mentiría- también se levanto-¿quieres saber?

-si, claro, un chico como tu, tan serio... no lo imagino enamorado.

-pero lo estoy- suspiro- de la música.

-ah...- dijo mirando al frente- lo comprendo, me pasa igual.

-pero aun así tienes un espacio para Urahara.

-por supuesto, tengo espacio para él, para Yoruichi-san, incluso para Soi Fong-san por la cual siento algo de pena...-negó con la cabeza para hacerle ver que desviaría ese tema- también tengo espacio para Rukia...- se detuvo unos instantes, Byakuya se preguntaba porque en ese momento ella no le veía- Rukia es mi amada hermana menor, tiene cinco años- le informo- y...también tengo un espacio para ti en mi corazón- se quedaron completamente en silencio- ¿yo tengo...?

-ahora entiendo.

\- ¿eh? - aun no le miraba.

-Yoruichi una vez dijo que una mujer enamorada brillaba más que nada... tu eres una persona que esta enamorada de tantas cosas, te enamoras de la comida, de la música, de las personas... creo que eres sorprendente.

\- ¿verdad? - dijo arrogante, pero por algún motivo su voz sonaba rota- ¿sabes? Yo soy como una luciérnaga...

\- ¿brillas tanto? - trato de bromear.

-algo así- se puso de pie- pero también soy como una mariposa.

-creo que entiendo por qué.

\- ¿lo haces?

-si.

\- ¿Por qué crees que soy como ambos?

-como una luciérnaga porque eres capaz de brillar tanto ante tu amor a lo que te rodea y como una mariposa porque emprendes el vuelo lejos de los demás, a veces pareces inalcanzable- se puso de pie. Byakuya se dio cuenta de que había hablado demasiado y mejor negó con la cabeza- creo que ya estamos secos... te llevare a casa.

-claro...

* * *

Hisana regreso a la escuela más insistente que nunca para que tocara, pasaron las semanas en que poco a poco terminaba el verano y por lo tanto el concurso se acercaba. Nuevamente pasaban tiempo juntos porque ella quería que su regreso a los concursos de piano fuera épico, pero también pasaba mucho tiempo con Urahara y eso no hacia más que de alguna forma detenerlo en lo que avanzaba. De vez en cuando la promesa a sus padres lo atormentaba de noche. pero al día siguiente ella lo curaba todo tan rápido que parecía nunca haber sucedido.

\- ¡¿Yoruichi-san tienes novio?! - grito muy sorprendida Hisana cuando Soi Fong lo comento un viernes en la tarde.

-por supuesto- respondió orgullosa- es un chico de tercer año en la escuela...- Hisana y Urahara veían contentos a la morena que hablaba emocionada, Byakuya tocaba el piano porque si se detenía para prestarle atención a la de cabello morado, Hisana le gritaría de cosas, incluso a veces le pegaba con un libro. Nunca se permitiría recibir ese tipo de agresiones, pero a ella no podía refutarle, era... intimidante, tenia que aceptar.

-es muy guapo- les señalo Soi Fong asintiendo varias veces- es capitán del equipo de atletismo de su escuela, estudiaba en la misma escuela media que nosotros.

\- ¿verdad que es muy apuesto? - les enseño foto a los que no sabían y ambos asintieron varias veces con seriedad estudiando perfectamente la foto. El pelinegro veía a su amiga de infancia de reojo y por momentos su ceño intentaba fruncirse, Hisana en algún momento dejo de prestarle atención a la morena y lo observaba, cada vez que Yoruichi enumeraba las cualidades de su actual novio subía la voz y el pelinegro parecía un poco sombrío.

\- ¡Hablas demasiado! - le grito dejando de tocar. Hisana entendió- si no me dejarán practicar tranquilamente hablando un poco más bajo ¡Váyanse!

-y el demonio Kuchiki salió a flote- se lamentó Soi Fong.

-oh...- bromeo Yoruichi acercándose a él y como de costumbre lo abrazo por la espalda- tranquilo Byakuya-boy... ¿acaso no debería contarles un poco de lo que pasa en mi vida?

-no es como si me interesara saber de tu vida amorosa- se sacudió un poco para que ella lo soltara, así lo hizo, pero no sin antes reírse- y si lo vas a contar no lo hagas tan fuerte como para que te escuche.

-celoso- le respondieron Yoruichi, Urahara y Soi Fong al mismo tiempo como si aleccionaran a un niño pequeño.

\- ¿celoso de qué? - les pregunto incrédulo- creo que olvidan que no me gusta el barullo, mucho menos cuando practico.

-pues...- trato de explicar Urahara pero Yoruichi fue más rápida.

-celos de hermano menor- apunto ella, todos alzaron las cejas con curiosidad ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir eso? Byakuya frunció el ceño.

-no tengo una hermana tan fastidiosa... ni siquiera tengo hermanas- se puso de pie.

-pero hemos estado los cuatro juntos desde siempre, Soi Fong y tu son los mas jóvenes.

-los hermanos menores- le siguió Urahara.

-ya, ya- los corto fastidiado no estando dispuesto a contradecirlos-pero los supuestos "celos" a mi "hermana" no existen, me alegra que ya tengas novio, así que deja de irrumpir en mi practica.

\- ¿dijo me alegra? - pregunto Hisana confundida pues él parecía molesto.

Byakuya odiaba más que a nada no poder practicar con tranquilidad, todos solían estar en sus prácticas, Urahara por Hisana, Yoruichi y Soi Fong para pasar el rato, pero si rompían su concentración con gritos, la mirada asesina Kuchiki de marca registrada saldría a flote, como ahora que los fulminaba sin ninguna expresión en el rostro tras largos segundos de respiración para mantener su autocontrol.

-ya nos íbamos- salieron corriendo, Soi Fong no le temía ni nada, pero había sido arrastrada por los otros dos.

\- ¡Luego nos vemos Hisana hermosa! - le grito Urahara. La de ojos azules los despidió con la mano notando como la mirada de la otra pelinegra se oscurecía un poco.

-son muy unidos.

\- ¿con esos? - le pregunto despectivo, pero recibió el suave golpe de un libro en la cabeza.

-a practicar- y él obedeció- lo digo porque son como una familia, Urahara-san cuida mucho de Yoruichi-san y Soi Fong-san, tu pareces quererlos mucho.

\- ¿a esos? - nuevamente un golpe.

-me alegra que sean tan unidos, seguro en el futuro no será distinto.

Ella tenia razón en lo que le decía, tal vez le parecían molestos, posiblemente la menos molesta era Soi Fong, pero a su modo y de alguna forma, a todos les guardaba un mínimo de cariño. Yoruichi y él crecieron juntos ¿No lo mencione antes? Bueno, ella es su vecina desde que se mudo y desde que estaban en pañales ya convivían bastante. Fue aun más cuando ambos se interesaron por el piano. Tiempo después llego Soi Fong, prima de Yoruichi y posiblemente su mejor amiga, ella se mudo a casa de sus tíos a los cuatro años y finalmente llego Urahara a quien conocieron cuando tenían seis o siete años.

Se tomaron su tiempo para ser cercanos, siempre era un Urahara y Yoruichi con sus tonterías, Soi Fong y Yoruichi ante el gusto de ambas por correr o él y Yoruichi por el simple hecho de conocerse de tiempo y al final fueron los cuatro inseparables. Pero ahora había alguien más, alguien que no necesitaba ser la morena para unirlo a sus otros "amigos". Hisana pasaba su tiempo con cada uno, principalmente con los masculinos, uno por ser su amor y otro por ser músico como ella, aquella violinista había llegado a la vida de los cuatro para marcar un antes y un después definitivo, sobre todo uno demasiado fuerte para él.

Su historia con ella seria algo que recordaría siempre con un grato sentimiento, así lo sentía porque la música que lograba, tan bella ahora... era por ella, porque ella había llegado a motivarlo de alguna manera, tal vez lo había hecho romper su promesa, pero él se sentía satisfecho con eso. Le costaba trabajo comprender porque le molestaba tanto que Hisana pasara tiempo con Urahara pero después lo dejaba de lado.

* * *

Para celebrar el fin del verano se reunieron una noche en la escuela, justo al lado de la piscina que estaba completamente llena de agua. Tenían ropa ligera a pesar de que el viento pronto se volvería más frio. La luna se veía hermosa esa noche en el cielo, pero en la tierra ellos tenían pequeñas luces artificiales para alumbrar el lugar. Soi Fong comía una paleta congelada mientras agitaba sus pies en la piscina, Yoruichi y Byakuya discutían sobre algo y Hisana en compañía de Urahara solo sonreían divertidos.

\- ¿Cuándo termines la preparatoria que estudiaras? - le pregunto el rubio de repente, eso capto la atención de todos y por ello se acercaron- yo hare una licenciatura en química o algo así.

\- ¿y Yoruichi-san?

-pues...- con uno de sus dedos sobre su barbilla, se mostro pensativa- aun no lo se, falta tiempo para decidirlo, pero- miro a Byakuya- ahora que él ha vuelto tan motivado al piano, creo que yo también debería de hacerlo.

\- ¿por qué lo dejaste en primer lugar? - la pregunta hizo que todo se tornara silencioso y la luz parpadeante artificial que habían usado se apago por completo.

-eso... nunca fui tan buena, casi no concursaba y cuando lo hacia quedaba en tercer o segundo lugar, me desmotivé mucho y cuando perdí a mi más fuerte contrincante no le vi sentido a continuar- Mentía, Hisana lo noto, parecía que todos habían dejado de hacer algo para apoyar al pelinegro, no sabia que habrían hecho los otros dos, pero al menos Yoruichi había hecho un gran sacrificio.

-yo estudiare comercio internacional- interrumpió Soi Fong.

\- ¿de verdad? - preguntaron todos sorprendidos y ella asintió.

-ya- sonrió la morena- entonces iré al extranjero como pianista para seguir con Soi Fong cuando salga de viaje- bromeo un poco.

\- ¿tú que harás? - pregunto la de ojos azules a un muy callado pelinegro.

-aun no lo he pensado... ¿y tú?

-yo- una triste sonrisa pinto su rostro- no tengo cabeza para pensar en eso todavía- se excuso y la conversación termino.

* * *

Byakuya practicaba arduamente en el aula de música, faltaban tres semanas para el concurso y justo como Hisana le había dicho que haría, él estaba dispuesto a hacer de su regreso uno que nadie olvidaría. Una cosa había sido el acompañamiento a la de cabello negro con el piano y otra era ser el protagonista de la presentación, las dudas le invadían de repente, pero aquella violinista siempre estaba para calmarlo. Hasta que repentinamente se dio cuenta de que aquel bello momento de calidez que había llegado a curarlo no tardaría en terminar. Todo fue evidente cuando Yoruichi llego corriendo.

-nuevamente esta en el hospital- le dijo y él no se lo pensó demasiado para salir del aula, recoger sus cosas e ir al hospital.

Cuando llego también estaban Soi Fong y Urahara, Yoruichi llego unos minutos después. El rubio tonto le había llevado libros para que los leyera, eran tantos que hasta la de ojos azules se sorprendió, pero agradeció el gesto. Yoruichi le llevo unos pastelillos y hasta Soi Fong le trajo apuntes y él había ido con las manos vacías. Nuevamente se hicieron comunes las visitas al hospital, pero él no podía ir tan seguido a ese lugar, le traía malos recuerdos y conforme pasaban las semanas era más necesario practicar.

-hasta que te dignas a aparecer- le reclamo cuando llego ya muy entrada la noche a visitarla, justo una semana y media antes del concurso de piano. Como siempre iba con las manos vacías- Urahara-san viene a verme todos los días y tu no de dignas a hacer lo mismo.

-todo está bien ¿verdad? - le pregunto con el semblante caído... no entendía porque verla ahí le hacia sentir tan desdichado, solo era una chica que había conocido un momento y al otro no salía de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿sigues practicando? - evadió la pregunta.

-lo hago- respondió.

-Urahara-san vino a verme hoy- le conto con una sonrisa.

-Todo esta bien ¿verdad?

-que insistente... no me esperaba eso de ti- le sonrió con los ojos cerrados- pues...- dirigió su mirada al frente, la habitación estaba oscura en ese momento porque ella lo había pedido así, pero la luz del exterior era suficiente para verla, aunque fuera un poco- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-que todo esta bien.

-todo esta bien.

-pero solo siendo verdad.

-pues, tal vez no este bien, he enfermado un poco últimamente por ello los médicos no me dieron de alta cuando se curo el golpe- ella les había dicho que había sido ingresada porque al desmayarse por falta de comida se golpeo muy fuerte la cabeza- que mal que tengas que verme de esta forma- fingió ser un fantasma- estoy tan débil últimamente que no puedo ni tocar el violín- le sonrió avergonzada.

-si hay algo que pueda hacer...

-lo hay- se quedo callada.

\- ¿y eso es...?

-debes ganarles a todos- le guiño el ojo con un dedo en alto- iré a tu presentación, seguro que ya me habrán dado de alta... no me decepciones ni un poco ¿entendido?

-por supuesto que ganare- respondió sin fines de vanagloriarse, pero para ella sonó muy...

-arrogante- se quejo para después reír.

* * *

A unos días del concurso ocurrieron dos tristes situaciones, Urahara y su equipo de decatlón académico no ganaron la competencia y Yoruichi que era capitana del equipo de atletismo donde también estaba Soi Fong, no logro que su equipo avanzara a la siguiente etapa. Hisana aún no salía del hospital, pero ese día deprimente decidieron no visitarla. Urahara dijo que tenía una cita con alguien y Soi Fong nuevamente tendría una cita con sus padres por lo que en la vuelta a casa iban caminando silenciosos los que eran vecinos.

-perdimos...- susurro Yoruichi sin creerlo.

-te dije que no saltaras los entrenamientos.

-fue mi culpa- susurro dramática- fui tan lenta que no pude rebasar a mi contrincante.

-Soi Fong me dijo que te caíste antes de la competencia.

-ah, si, si- agito una mano- pero no voy a echarle la culpa a eso-Byakuya se detuvo y ella hizo lo mismo girándose a él. Chillo como gato al que casi pisan cuando la punta del pie del pelinegro toco su tobillo izquierdo- eres un...- unas traviesas lagrimas de dolor no pudieron evitar salir de sus ojos.

-no puedo creer que tenga que hacer esto- le dijo pasados unos minutos.

Cargaba a la morena sobre su espalda, habían pasado a una tienda convencional a comprar algo congelado y con algo de ingenio lo habían acomodado alrededor del tobillo de Yoruichi. Ella no había podido correr bien porque se había lesionado el tobillo, el de ojos color gris azulado decidió que lo mejor seria que ella no se esforzara y por lo tanto se ofreció a cargarla aun cuando ella se negó inicialmente.

-no puedo creer que ya seas más alto que yo y tengas la fuerza- se burlo sobre la nuca de quien la cargaba- era yo quien te cargaba- en una de sus manos sostenía su zapato izquierdo.

-crecimos...

-Byakuya- susurro adormilada sobre su hombro- quiero que interpretemos una pieza juntos... en el festival de invierno...quiero...quiero intentar mi regreso al escenario aunque no sola... me acostumbre a tocar contigo...así que para perder la costumbre...quiero que lo hagamos una ultima vez en publico...- siguió justificándose hasta que casi se queda dormida- y Byakuya-boy...si nosotros no ganamos... gana...-el sueño la venció y descanso tranquila, el pelinegro asintió ante la ultima petición pues si ya se lo había asegurado a Hisana, no sería difícil hacerlo a una dormida Yoruichi.

Él no contesto a su oferta, sin embargo, no le parecía mala idea, en cierta forma se había sentido culpable de que ella dejara el piano cuando parecía inicialmente gustarle más que a él. Tal vez era momento de reparar la herida, ella se menospreciaba diciendo que no era tan buena, pero en realidad siempre se pelearon por el primer lugar, como él comenzó a ganarle fue quien se hizo de la fama que pudo haber sido de ella si le hubiera ganado más veces y se hubiera metido de lleno a la música.

Miro al cielo, lucia tan tranquilo. Habían crecido tanto, ella se había vuelto insoportable con el tiempo, siempre bromeándole, siempre diciéndole que se consiguiera una novia cuando ella no tenia uno en ese momento. Pero al crecer también se había vuelto más madura, era tan seria cuando estaba a solas con Urahara. En momentos como este que dormía sin preocupaciones y él era capaz de verla, notaba la calma que le trasmitía de alguna forma. Era ahora cuando notaba el paso del tiempo, porque como ella había dicho, antes nunca habría sido capaz de cargarla con la facilidad de ahora y mucho menos podría sentirse cómodo de tenerla cerca.

* * *

Llego el momento esperado, Yoruichi, Urahara, Soi Fong y como lo había mencionado, Hisana, esperaban ansiosos a que comenzara el concurso. Byakuya lucia tan tranquilo cuando fue su turno. Tan solo puso un pie en el escenario y su presencia fue capaz de generar muchas emociones en los espectadores. Este era el momento que todos habían ansiado, el regreso del prodigio que parecía haberse levantado tras una dura caída con más intensidad que nunca antes.

- _"Chopin, "Etude" Op. 25 No. 5"_ \- pensó Hisana al escuchar la primera nota.

La música sonaba como si intentara saltar, tenia un sentimiento agridulce dentro, pero no era molesto, era atrapante... verlo a él tocar era completamente atrapante. Nadie podía apartar la mirada, ni siquiera estaban dispuestos a parpadear. Poco a poco cada simple nota tocada parecía como salir del piano, casi podían asegurar verlas flotar a su alrededor y efectivamente si eso sucediera saltarían con desgana. El sentimiento cambio de pronto, la melancolía de algo agridulce se esfumo de pronto ante tan bello sonido, un sonido lleno de vida, un sonido lleno de algo dulce.

- _"lo entiendo"_ \- La de violinista tenia los ojos bañados en lagrimas. Aquellas notas que brincaban desganadas se volvieron como pétalos de cerezo cayendo alrededor de él. El simple hecho de pensar en Byakuya la lleva a conectar con ese árbol, pero ahora que lo escuchaba tocar tan perfectamente como la partitura decía y agregándole a ello un sentimiento desconocido, podía asegurar que él era como el cerezo... dulce, que tiene momentos difíciles, pero cuando logra encontrar su centro, florece de la más bella forma.

Durante largo tiempo ese pelinegro estuvo atrapado en un triste invierno donde el árbol de cerezo no podría florecer, pero ahora que tocaba nuevamente las estaciones habían seguido su curso y con ello el cerezo mostro las hermosas flores rosadas una vez más. La presentación termino entre aplausos y alabanzas, el prodigio Kuchiki Byakuya había vuelto y el mundo entero quería ser testigo de como continuaría dentro de su regreso.

* * *

Hisana había salido solamente ese día del hospital, tan solo termino el concurso y celebraron un poco, volvió ahí. El tiempo siguió su curso, un curso donde Hisana parecía participar menos en la vida de los que originalmente eran cuatro. Al final Byakuya acepto la oferta de Yoruichi y comenzaron a practicar. Dejo incluso de visitar a Hisana porque el hecho de que ella postergara su estadía en ese lugar, significaba que realmente todo, todo estaba mal. Ella le llamaba ocasionalmente para recordarle que debía tocar cuando ella ya no lo hacía.

Estaba frustrado y molesto de como todo se volvía más gris, tocaba el piano, sí, pero Hisana ya no estaba a su lado. En cierta forma le recordaba a cuando sus padres morían en el hospital, sentía que se quedaba solo de alguna forma porque ella ya no estaba para presionarlo. Fue un día que la visito que todo se volvió más difícil para su persona. Nuevamente la habitación estaba con las luces apagadas y solamente podían verse un poco por la luz del exterior. Tenían una conversación tranquila, normal... todo bien hasta que el semblante de la morocha se apago y todo se frustro.

-dime- pidió con el rostro inclinado- ¿harías suicidio conmigo? - le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, aunque por la oscuridad no lo viera bien.

¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? Aquella pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido. ¿Acaso eso respondía su duda sobre si todo estaba bien? ¡¿Acaso eso significaba que no estaba bien?! Acaso como sus padres... ¿desaparecería? Su mentón tembló y apretó los puños. Ella apretó los labios unos instantes cerrando los ojos para después abrirlos y pintar una sonrisa en sus labios, una que no alcanzaba su opaca mirada azulada.

-era broma.

-no hagas ese tipo de bromas- levanto la voz y ella se sobresalto- lo siento.

-quería aligerar el ambiente, es todo, no te enojes.

-eres...- dio media vuelta- creo que... adiós.

* * *

Aquella simple oferta había destrozado su corazón, pero al mismo tiempo lo había hecho más fuerte. No era tonto, sabia que algo andaba muy mal, sobre todo porque ella lucía como lo hacían sus padres antes... antes de que todo terminara para ellos. Tal vez no estaba herida, tal vez no había ninguna maquina conectada a ella, pero era la misma sensación de angustia la que sentía. Pero... si ella quería morir, él le daría los motivos necesarios para no hacerlo, le regresaría a la realidad con el mismo golpe que ella uso con él.

-dejémoslo por hoy- rogo Yoruichi fastidiada recargando su frente en las teclas del piano. Llevaban horas practicando, incluso ya era de noche, la presentación sería al día siguiente y él no podía permitirse arruinarlo. Si Hisana lo había hecho regresar al piano con música, él la haría regresar al violín de la misma manera... ¡¿Pero como lo lograría si esa floja mujer gato no practicaba más?!

-no- se negó tocando nuevamente su parte.

-estoy cansada.

-debe salir perfecto.

-eres fastidioso.

\- ¿yo fastidioso? - le pregunto molesto.

\- ¿no ves acaso que una chica sufre por mal de amores? - se quejó sin verlo.

\- ¿de qué hablas?

-termine con mi novio- eso lo sorprendió completamente, no tenia idea- y últimamente... nada- se levanto y comenzó a tocar- urge quitarme esta maldita presentación de encima.

-fuiste tu quien me lo pidió.

-no creí que seria horrible practicar contigo... yo no necesito practicar tanto.

-ni yo tampoco- se defendió- pero tiene que ser perfecto.

-por Hisana-san... ya lo se- le sonrió con tristeza.

-no dije...

-es evidente... pero ¡No! No volveré a tocar, no quiero tocar contigo nunca más después de esto- se puso de pie aburrida.

-deja de hacer drama.

-tu no lo entiendes... tenerte tan cerca es...-gruño- y luego me presionas a tener más tiempo contigo para que sea perfecto, yo no quiero que sea perfecto, quiero que la música que hagamos llegue al publico y le guste, no perfección... nunca la he anhelado, no entiendo porque tu si, te funciona, pero no a mi, soy mas...

-extrovertida- ella asintió porque le encontrara la palabra- ¿y que tiene de malo mi compañía? ¿Acaso no soy yo quien debería quejarse de la tuya?

\- ¡Si! ¡Exacto - lo tomo del cuello de la ropa y lo atrajo lo suficientemente cerca para que sus rostros quedaran a milímetros- ¿Por qué no te quejas y ya descansamos? - se miraban fijamente sin apartar la mirada, ambos tenían expresión seria.

-bien- acepto sin alejarse, Yoruichi no solía ponerse seria, pero ahora lo hacía, tal vez realmente la había estado presionando.

-también quiero que Hisana-san vuelva a tocar el violín- le comento entrecerrando los ojos con algo de culpabilidad- pero este es un momento entre tu y yo... ten eso en mente, soy Yoruichi, no Hisana- él parecía querer decir algo pero las palabras quedaron selladas en sus labios sin poder ser pronunciadas jamás, gracias a su amiga de infancia y su sorprendente forma de tomar a las personas desprevenidas justo antes de salir huyendo de su casa dejando tras ella a un pelinegro que tuvo que golpear sus mejillas frustrado ante lo sucedido.

* * *

Al día siguiente le pidió a Urahara que grabara su presentación para que Hisana la pudiera escuchar. No todo estaba perdido para los dos, él seria un pianista al que todos reconocerían mundialmente y ella se aferraría a la vida luchando contra aquello que estuviera lidiando. Él ya había regresado al mundo de la música, se lo había demostrado, todo había sido gracias a ella y al apoyo de el trio de lunáticos que lo rodea, era momento de ser quien la motivara a tocar.

El auditorio estaba lleno, de estudiantes del plantel, de padres de familia, amigos externos... mucha gente lo presenciaría porque a diferencia de los concursos aquí no había un ambiente pesado que te obligara a querer alcanzar la perfección. Ambos amigos de infancia serían los últimos en pasar para este festival de invierno, cuando llego su turno todos los observaban ansiosos, incluso contrincantes de Byakuya en las competencias estaban ahí porque había sido noticia del medio que Shihoin Yoruichi también volviera y tocara en compañía del prodigio Kuchiki.

Caminaron por el escenario con ese maldito porte arrogante que solía rodearlos a ambos cuando se ponían serios, como ambos eran familias adineradas era lógico que habían recibido clases para ser los mejores en todo. No, no alcanzaba en nada a lo que habían impuesto Byakuya y Hisana, ellos habían sido perfectos de una forma muy distinta... de una forma más balanceada, tranquila y con muchos sentimientos de por medio. Ahora con Yoruichi quedaban bien, tenían presencia y se hacían notar de forma más explosiva, ambos lo eran, sobre todo él cuando se enojaba en serio, sus amigos rogaban que se calmara con el tiempo...

-y ahora el dueto que todos estaban esperando- se escucho una voz por las bocinas, la gente aplaudió y ellos tomaron posición sentándose delante del piano, Byakuya a la izquierda y Yoruichi a la derecha.

-"Tchaikovsky, "Waltz" from The Sleeping Beauty"-pensaron al mismo tiempo cuando inundaron el auditorio con su música.

Urahara tenía el celular en alto grabando todo con una cara muy seria para ser él, Soi Fong lo observo de reojo sin comprender porque tenia dicha expresión. Por su parte... en la habitación de un hospital a muchos kilómetros de ahí, una violinista de semblante decaído que no podía tocar más su instrumento, apretaba los puños con impotencia y se encontraba delante de la ventana de la habitación por la que no veía nada en particular. A su lado había un celular que la obligaba a escuchar una pieza de piano, un dueto en piano... un dueto que queriendo o no la obligaba a imaginar la partitura y ante ello, que la obligaba a fingir en el aire que tocaba el violín.

Los pianistas se complementaban muy bien, tenían ganada la atención del publico incluso más infantil que había en el auditorio. Nadie quería perderse nada, no podían siquiera apartar la mirada. La forma en que se movían al presionar las teclas, el aura tranquilizadora que los rodeaba... incluso la pequeña sonrisa que pedía aparecer en sus labios. Ningún error, ningún tropiezo... sencillamente llenaban el auditorio de sentimiento. Si, esos eran los pianistas que hacia mucho tiempo envidiaron. Aquellos que competían contra ellos pudieron imaginar el por qué nuevamente, el por qué querían alcanzarlos, el porque habían sido su meta tiempo atrás.

Por más que en algún momento de la interpretación sus dedos pudieran haber chocado con los de su acompañante, nunca paso, estaban envueltos en aquel vals que habían creado solo para los dos. Eran buenos, muy buenos, casi era como verlos bailar elegantemente donde ninguno dejaría dirigir sus pasos por el otro. Solo serian el vals de un momento donde danzarían juntos para no hacerlo de vuelta nunca más. Personalidades contradictorias podían sentirse, una que se ata, otra que no puede permitírselo y que aun así podrían haberse engatusado para hacerse dudar de sus convicciones.

Se percibía en el aire ese "príncipe azul que una vez soñé" que alguna película le había pintado al mundo hacia un tiempo. De alguna forma el publico y los pianistas no querían que terminara ese momento, pero debía hacerlo, así la pianista que volvía, ahora lo haría en individual y después sabrían si habían logrado traer de vuelta a la violinista que llego en abril. La música termino al mismo tiempo que la violinista termino con la mano en alto como si ahí se hubiera encontrado en algún momento su arco. El auditorio se lleno de aplausos y por fin cierta morena se quito los fastidiosos ensayos de ese amigo de infancia.

* * *

-eres cruel con una violinista que ya no es siquiera capaz de sostener el arco- le dijo cuando la visito a principios de enero.

-y lo seré aun más- le informo- quiero tocar contigo nuevamente... la siguiente competencia será el 18 de febrero y si es posible quiero que toquemos cuando eso pase.

\- ¿crees poder contra mí? -trato de sonar arrogante- Aquella ocasión en que fuiste mi acompañante quedamos empate, pero si tocamos juntos otra vez créeme que perderás, niño prodigio.

-eso es lo que quiero- le respondió con toda seguridad.

-me advirtieron sobre ti.

\- ¿Quién?

-Urahara-san... dijo que eras temible.

-no se equivocaba-respondió mirándola fijamente a los ojos- ¿aceptaras?

-lo hare, es una promesa- le sonrió con determinación acercando levemente su rostro al de él. Byakuya sintió un leve calor en sus mejillas, fingió toser cubriendo su boca y se puso de pie.

-debo irme...vendré después- salió corriendo teniendo una imagen en su cabeza, un recuerdo de la sala del piano en su casa que después fue opacado con la sonrisa que Hisana le había dado demasiado cerca. No lo entendía... si, nuevamente esas palabras, pero era el hecho de no entender que le provocaba ella lo que le hacia sentirse tan extraño... lo que hacia latir su corazón y ese molesto calor en las mejillas.

* * *

Pudo entenderlo durante enero, lo que ella le causaba. La visitaba todas las tardes despues de que Urahara se marchara para poder conversar con ella como deseaba. Ella no le dijo que es lo que tenia, solamente que había comenzado un tratamiento para poder tocar de nuevo. Tras la visita del muchacho ella paseaba contenta entre los pasillos del hospital, ese día Byakuya le había llevado un postre que le había encantado y estaba feliz por ello.

-era tan dulce- se decía cantarina- hoy fue un día muy cansado- asintió- pero fue dulce, muy dulce- la sonrisa que tenia en su rostro desapareció cuando cayo al suelo- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto intentado ponerse de pie.

La oscuridad que alguien tan deslumbrante como ella ocultaba perfectamente en su interior salió entre lagrimas y gritos de impotencia, era frustrante, muy frustrante, no podía desahogarse con nadie, no quería lastimar a nadie ¿pero quien la ayudaría entonces? El dolor la hundía cada día, era horrible pensar que tal vez al día siguiente ya no seria capaz de verlo ¿y si él no la visitaba ya? ¿Quién alegraría sus tardes? ¿Quién la haría soltar una risa entre tanta desesperación? ¿Quién le quitaría este dolor?

\- ¡Muévete! - grito golpeando sus piernas- ¡Muévanse! ¡Son mis piernas! ¡Deben hacer lo que yo les digo! - su frente toco el suelo mientras sus puños golpeaban furiosos el suelo- ¡Se lo prometí! - grito desgarradoramente sin poder dejar de llorar-¡Si no puedo moverme! ¡¿COMO TOCARE A SU LADO?!

* * *

-es extraño que vengas conmigo, nunca lo haces, tiene que estar Yoruichi-san para que lo hagas- menciono Urahara al día siguiente, justo cuando anochecía mientras subía las escaleras acompañado de Byakuya. La presencia del pelinegro lo hacia hablar sin parar porque como le decía, era extraño estar solos.

-voy a decirte algo.

-ya lo se- le respondió sin querer escucharlo- era inevitable ¿no? Pasabas mucho tiempo con ella.

\- ¿será lo único que dirás?

-al final son las chicas las que dicen con quien se quedan ¿no? -no quiso decir nada más.

Siguieron subiendo las escaleras que los llevarían a la habitación donde aquella jovencita que conocieron en abril tenía su estadía. El frio borro la calidez del sol en ese instante, que triste, que triste... los médicos entraban y salían de una misma habitación, una habitación donde el sol que poco a poco había derretido el invierno convulsionaba ante los ojos abiertos de los espectadores.

Byakuya no había podido controlarse cuando la puerta se cerro sin dejarlos saber que pasaría, salió corriendo sin importar dejar a Urahara en un estado no muy distinto al que tenia. El sonido de su respiración agitada se escuchaba por la oscura calle, hacia poco descubría qué guardaba en su corazón para ella y ahora se sentía destrozado, por eso ahora corría, por eso corría lejos del hospital ¡Por eso!... corría lejos de Hisana.

No quería estar ahí, no quería estar ahí, no lo quería, porque ahí estaba ella acompañada del recuerdo de sus padres ¡Porque ahí estaba ella con el recordatorio de que tal vez después desaparecería! No podía pensar en ese hecho sin que su corazón se estrujara dolorosamente, la recordaba en abril tan llena de vida y recordarla ahora convulsionando era horrible. Tomo su cabeza entre sus manos negando.

Seguía desconociendo que era lo que ella tenía, pero todo era tan claro, sus padres se habían visto así... habían ido perdiendo vitalidad hasta que la muerte llego. Y esta noche parecía que el mundo quería confirmarle el inminente destino que ella tendría. Todo fue demasiado rápido, un coche, un gatito atropellado, él llevándolo a una veterinaria donde no pudieron salvarlo... sus manos llenas de sangre, el recuerdo de ella convulsionando. ¡Su cabeza necesitaba un descanso!

* * *

-vamos afuera- le pidió ella unos días antes del 18 de febrero cuando finalmente se atrevió a verla- no viniste a verme, que cruel... ¿sigues practicando? - pregunto recargando su cara en la espalda de Byakuya. El pelinegro la llevaba cargando de esa forma porque a pesar del tratamiento, aquella recaída había sido capaz de imposibilitarla de caminar. No pesaba nada ¿acaso estaría comiendo bien?

-yo...

-me operaran el 18 de febrero- informo con una sonrisa cuando la dejo sentada en un banco de la azotea del hospital. Ella seguía sonriendo cuando él poco a poco perdía la sonrisa que una vez ella había logrado pintar en él- podremos tocar juntos.

\- ¿será así?

\- ¿lo dudas?

-lo hago...- apretó los puños- porque tu vida se escapa entre mis manos y solo puedo verlo, como solamente vi a mis padres... ni siquiera puedo tocar el piano ahora.

\- ¿realmente eres el arrogante muchacho que se ve inquebrantable siempre? - le pregunto tratando de no borrar su sonrisa.

-ya no se que hacer...yo... que tu luz desaparezca me hace sentir que me hundo en fondo del océano, no sabía la razón, pero ahora...

\- ¿sabes? -lo corto sin querer escuchar más- Tengo una hermana...claro que lo sabes- se respondió sola- pero... mi abuela ya es muy grande... si llegara el momento ¿podría confiártela?

\- ¿Qué dices? - pregunto roto.

\- no... olvídalo- negó varias veces.

\- ¿te iras?

-tendré la operación en unos días- lo ignoro.

\- ¿vas a dejar todo lo que hiciste...?

-me gustaría comer nuevamente ese dulce que trajiste para mi.

-Hi...

-estoy ansiosa por saber a qué hora vendrá Urahara-san... ansió verlo... con todo mi corazón.

\- ¡Hisana! - grito su nombre tirándose al suelo justo delante de ella.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! - le grito también cayendo de frente para ser recibida por su brazos- solo cállate- pidió con la voz rota. Algo mojaba la ropa de Byakuya, algo que conocía muy bien- no hables...- hundió su rostro en el pecho del muchacho- no dependas de mi... no ahora...- ella lloraba, los espasmos en su cuerpo lo evidenciaban y por si él creía que existían los milagros tal vez no era cierto- ...no ahora que me estoy desmoronando...-sollozo dolorosamente- no se como ser tu soporte si no soy capaz de sostenerme a mi misma...

La mujer inquebrantable, la mujer fuerte y libre, esa imagen del dragón que volaría por la eternidad y que jamás se quedaría encadenado a la tierra, demostró no ser más que una ilusión. Él solo pudo abrazarla... abrazarla hasta que se calmara lo suficiente como para llevarla de vuelta a su habitación con algunos copos de nieve cayendo sobre ellos. Que impotencia, que rabia, si la operación no hacía nada por ella ¿que podía hacer él?

-gracias- le susurro ella de pronto mientras bajaban las escaleras de vuelta a su habitación... eso fue lo ultimo que escucho de sus labios.

* * *

\- ¿Quién eres? - una hermosa niña de ojos color amatista y cabello negro lo recibió al ingresar a la tienda que llevaba por nombre "Panaderia Tsuki".

-hola- se puso en cuclillas para quedar más cerca de su estatura, definitivamente era una niña preciosa- mi nombre es Byakuya ¿Cuál es el tuyo? - le sonrió... ¡Si! ¡Le sonrió a una niña! Una niña que quedo prendada al instante pues sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

-soy...- dijo nerviosa- soy Rukia.

-mucho gusto Rukia- acaricio suavemente su cabeza.

-un cliente- dijo una voz algo anciana y Byakuya se puso de pie- pero si eres...

-mucho gusto señora- se presento educadamente- hay algo que mi abuelo y yo quisiéramos hablar con usted- tras el pelinegro se acerco un hombre de avanzada edad que no por eso dejaba de verse tan lleno de vitalidad.

* * *

Llego el día. La sala de conciertos estaba llena, finalmente había llegado el 18 de febrero y ya era momento de que él interpretara su melodía. Muchas personas estaban ahí, entre ellas Yoruichi, su loca amiga de infancia que no podía faltar para de alguna forma demostrarle que seguía ahí, Urahara que aun con muchas diferencias entre ambos, intentaba ser su amigo y Soi Fong que simplemente en silencio siempre parecía querer decirle que lo apoyaba. Tomo su lugar al mismo tiempo que en otra parte de la ciudad una operación comenzó.

Byakuya miro al techo y luego observo a sus espectadores. Habían pasado muchas cosas en el ultimo año. Jamás creyó que estaría de vuelta en ese escenario, pero está bien con el ahora, más que bien ¡Estaba feliz! Tal vez no era tan fácil para él demostrarlo, pero lo estaba. Este año que había pasado le había traído tanto, su lazo con sus amigos de alguna forma se había hecho fuerte ante la gran cantidad de tiempo que ellos invadían sus practicas, ahora conocía los sentimientos de cierta persona, redescubrió lo satisfactorio que era tocar el piano y finalmente... se enamoro de alguien.

\- ¿le llegara? - pregunto al aire – no...-negó levemente cerrando los ojos y observo nuevamente a su público- ¿Les llegara? -sus dedos tocaron las primeras notas.

- _"Chopin, Ballade No. 1 Op 3"_ -penso Yoruichi con una sonrisa.

La melodía era tranquila, relajante, hacía sentir bien a todos los que la escuchaban, el de cabello negro se movía suavemente al presionar las teclas, su semblante era tan... se veía como si estuviera en paz y por lo tanto ese sentimiento llegaba al corazón de todos. Sus teclas marcaban el ritmo del corazón del publico y de él mismo, todo era tan solo un inicio que mostraría una triste melodía de amor, tal vez no era una historia de amor del publico, solamente era la del pianista, pero no podían evitar que se grabara lentamente en su piel.

Un sonido melancólico, triste... pero tan lleno de amor en cada acorde, en cada movimiento del que lo provocaba. Si el publico pudiera pintarlo en una historia, era la de alguien que durante mucho tiempo estuvo inmutable a las realidades de la vida y que después fue arrasado por esos lazos infames llamados amor, capaces de hacer lo que se les da la gana, de unirte a quien menos te lo esperes y que te atan a otras personas con las que vivirás dichoso o en dolor. Aquel sentimiento que una vez dio el compositor no era tan llegador como el del ahora ejecutor de la obra.

Byakuya durante mucho tiempo se había mantenido encerrado en el dolor del pasado de sus padres, se había alejado de la gente lo más ariscamente que podía, aunque tuviera amigos con los que pasar el tiempo. Dejo todo lo que amaba una noche de invierno en la que se congelo por demasiado tiempo hasta que la estación cambio, llego la época de cerezos y conoció lo que le permitiría avanzar. La calidez que él había sido capaz de conocer en ella ahora quería transmitirla a quien lo escuchara.

Era como sentir el calor del sol por primera vez, como un bebé que comienza a ver, a experimentar cosas nuevas. El subconsciente tras la canción les hacia poco a poco imaginar que la noche había caído sobre el lugar, pero no por eso todo era oscuro, había millones de estrellas en el cielo que eran capaces de iluminar el camino. Una lluvia de estrellas que traía la esperanza en medio de la noche más fría o triste.

Una noche tan brillante que te haría seguir el camino marcado sin dudarlo, caminarías sin miedo, sin rencores, sin fantasmas capaces de atormentarte, simplemente te bastaría el aquí y el ahora que debes vivir. Así debería ser siempre porque jamás estamos en el ayer, ni tampoco en el mañana, solo tienes un aquí, un ahora, un hoy...un presente... uno que debes recibir con los brazos abiertos y dejarte llevar. El momento importante en tu vida aparecerá al llegar la mañana. pero mientras tanto, no debes preocuparte por ello.

Llegaras a el y eso es lo que realmente importa, no es la finalidad, es el proceso, porque es en este en el que se es feliz o triste, al llegar al final como dice la palabra, todo termina. "El fin"...esas son las palabras con las que todo cuento acaba. No hay que anhelar el final del camino...eso aprendió él, eso quiere que aprendan todos.

Sus dedos se movían velozmente por el teclado y poco a poco cerro los ojos disfrutando de su propia presentación, con imágenes de ella en su cabeza, con imágenes del pasado que poco a poco eran purificadas. Nunca había aceptado la mano extendida de alguien, pero aquella chica había sido capaz de hacerlo aceptar la suya con una cálida sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Era con ello que lo había conquistado desde el primer instante.

- _"es una promesa"_ \- casi pudo asegurar escuchar la voz de aquella que había inspirado esta presentación.

Para Byakuya lentamente todo cambio, ya no había publico, no había escenario, era ahora un lugar diferente, uno donde estaba él, su piano y... ella. Lo comprendió al instante y su expresión se torno triste, que ella apareciera ahí, idéntica al día en que la escucho tocar la primera vez, con ese vestido azulado que resaltaba sus ojos... con ese violín dispuesta a cumplir su promesa con él. Habían dicho que tocarían juntos cuando esta competencia llegara y ella no rompería su promesa. Tocaría a su lado sin importar que.

Sentía su corazón estrujarse, no era capaz de mirar al frente porque sabía que la vería a ella, tan viva, tan hermosa, tan cautivante ¡Tan cálida como había sido desde un inicio! No podía permitírselo, porque de hacerlo lo aceptaría. Hisana estaba ahí, en esa burbuja imaginaria que había sido capaz de crearse para si mismo... pero... ¿no verla? Tal vez eso sería el peor de los pecados, la visualizo y ella claramente le sonreía con el arco sobre el violín dispuesta a tocar junto a él por ultima vez.

El sonido del violín que solamente él seria capaz de escuchar por ultima vez inundo sus oídos, aquella canción que había vuelto a la melancolía se transformo en alegría cuando ella froto el arco sobre las cuerdas, tocaba con él y tocaba solo para él, no le quitaba la mirada de encima, así como él no podía quitarla de ella. Parecía encantada de estar ahí, tratando de borrar el dolor de su corazón como solo ella podría hacerlo. Tocaban juntos una vez más pero no podía asegurar sentirse bien con ello.

Comprendió que las dudas comenzaban a querer arrasarlo de vuelta a donde había estado estancado, su dolor al tocar lo admitía repetidamente, pero ella le dirigió cierta mirada y cierta sonrisa que le regreso al ahora. Era parecido a aquella ocasión, la primera vez que toco con ella en publico, la vez en que pensó que Hisana no sería capaz de cambiar lo que tocaba y que aun así había hecho. La de cabello negro apresuro su movimiento al tocar el violín. Ahora su presentación sería como un juego de niños, ella jalaba suavemente las cuerdas del violín dando pequeños saltos de un lado a otro.

No pudo evitar querer reírse por ello y le siguió el juego. De vez en cuando la de cabello negro tocaba más rudamente... claro, como la primera impresión que le dio cuando la conoció. Recordó aquel momento como si hubiera pasado hacía solo unos segundos, parecía que ella también lo había hecho pues lo fulmino con un puchero en el rostro. Habían tenido un momento incomodo, la había visto de una forma nada decente según ella y no habían comenzado tan bien. Inicialmente creyó que ella era delicada y se equivoco al tenerla amenazándolo con una flauta.

También vino a su mente cuando llegaron Yoruichi y Urahara, ella se había emocionado demasiado en conocerlo y le había parecido molesto, pero ahora casi burlándose de si mismo rememoro como se había quedado tan prendado de ella desde el comienzo que no había podido evitar sentir celos de no ser Urahara. Porque ella lo había dicho y se lo dijo Yoruichi, Tsuki Hisana estaba completamente enamorada de Urahara Kisuke y eso le molestaba demasiado.

No, nunca lo admitiría, pero ciertamente en aquel momento deseo haber sido el rubio para haber podido correr a su lado y felicitarla por mucho que eso no fuera su estilo, lamentablemente no había podido hacerlo como quería, tuvo que guardar la calma y esperar pacientemente. Casi se había sentido la peor basura del mundo cuando noto que su respuesta no le había complacido en absoluto y para ser alguien que nunca midió sus palabras, decidió hacerlo por primera vez.

Después llego el momento en que ella lo tomo como sustituto, si, eso también había sido molesto. ¿Ser sustituto de alguien como Urahara? Que ofensa tan más grande le habían hecho, pero por ser ella no reclamo tanto. Al final termino siguiéndola entre supuestas negaciones, a Hisana nunca pudo decirle que no... o si lo hizo, al final realizo lo que esa chica tan brillante le pidió.

Los últimos meses los paso a su lado, casi siempre con ella a pesar de que no la visitara tanto como Urahara, comprendió tal vez el motivo de quedar atrapado en sus manos tan fácilmente, fue rápido porque era la misma velocidad con la que ella desaparecería de su vida para siempre. Hisana dejo de tocar el violín y le dio la espalda, lo comprendió de inmediato, pero no quiso hacerlo notar tanto. Su música dejo de ser viva y audaz como había sido en compañía del sonido que ella generaba.

Aumento la velocidad con la que presionaba las teclas, su mandíbula temblaba notoriamente, pero trato de contener lo que guardaba su persona. Pudo ver el momento de su partida definitiva, como para ambos el lugar donde estaban ahora era oscuro, luz comenzó a rodearla, era como si millones de estrellas formaran un tornado a su alrededor. Casi le pedía en silencio que lo mirara, pero ella no lo hacía, solamente se quedaba quieta bajando el violín y el arco.

La luz a su alrededor giro rápidamente como lo hacia la melodía que tocaba en esos instantes, ella también se transformo en luz, una que fue desapareciendo de pies a cabeza a una velocidad sorprendente, finalmente giro para mirarlo, Byakuya la observaba con dolor, le pedía con la mirada que no se marchara, pero ella solo pudo sonreírle levemente con una lagrima escurriendo por su mejilla. Aquella gota de agua salada llego a lo que podrían llamar suelo y opacada se vio aquella luz que, entre el sonido del piano y el dolor del corazón del joven de cabello negro, desapareció.

Nuevamente estaba el publico, los reflectores, sus amigos y el escenario. Había llegado el momento. Sus movimientos se tornaron precisos, era hora de dejar de tocar, era hora de darle fin a aquella canción. Sus dedos acariciaron las teclas cuidadosamente unas cuantas veces más y el silencio poco a poco regresaba a oídos de todos. Se escucho el piano por ultima vez y todo termino, ya no había música alrededor, solo silencio y un muchacho que se mantenía serio viendo a los reflectores cuando la gente empezó a aplaudir, algunas hasta con lagrimas en los ojos.

El muchacho de cabello negro inclino el rostro hacia abajo, observo sus manos que ahora descansaban recargadas sobre sus piernas. Temblaban, temblaban demasiado y no solo estas, todo él temblaba tratando de contener su dolor. Estrujo su ropa con sus puños y apretó los dientes con impotencia. ¿Llorar? No, en ese momento no lo haría, no delante de tantas personas, debía mantener la calma y regreso su expresión a una libre de sentimientos cuando miro al techo y susurro...

-adiós- lo dijo con toda la dificultad que decir esas palabras definitivamente a alguien amado, representaban.

* * *

-muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por nosotras- dijo una señora de edad avanzada que sostenía la mano de una pequeña niña de cinco años.

-no es mucho comparado a lo que ella hizo por mi- respondió un apuesto joven de ojos color gris azulado.

Byakuya vestía su uniforme escolar y una bufanda rodeaba su cuello. Aun era invierno y a su alrededor todo estaba lleno de nieve. La anciana y la niña también estaban muy abrigadas, la mujer dejo a la pequeña delante del pelinegro y camino a la salida del lugar... ¿Qué donde estaban? El cementerio de Inuzuri, justo delante de la tumba con el nombre de Kuchiki Hisana grabado en la lapida.

-Nii-sama- llamo la niña acercándose a él y tomándole la mano que la pequeña tenia cubierta con guantes.

\- ¿Qué sucede Rukia? - se puso en cuclillas delante de ella con una leve y tranquilizadora mirada para ella.

\- ¿Dónde...? - los ojos color amatista de Rukia se bañaron en lágrimas- ¿Dónde está Nee-san? - sus labios le temblaban, ella comprendía que pasaba, pero tal vez necesitaba que él se lo confirmara.

-ella...- la pelinegra se soltó a llorar sin dejarlo terminar y se abrazo a él. Su hermana era lo único que había tenido desde que recordaba, también a su abuela... pero... pero su hermana ¡¿Donde estaba su amada hermana?! ¿Acaso ella ya no le sonreiría nunca más? - Hisana ya no podrá estar con nosotros- le explico tratando de que el ardor en sus ojos desapareciera- pero no te dejare sola... ahora eres parte de mi familia...yo seré tu hermano- y ella siguió llorando desconsolada, perder a alguien amado no puede causar otra cosa que dolor.

-Rukia- una voz infantil capto la atención de ambos.

-Byakuya- y que venía acompañada de la voz de la amiga de infancia del mayor. Los pelinegros se separaron y la pequeña Rukia corrió hacia quien la había llamado.

\- ¡Ichigo! - grito cuando lo abrazo y siguió llorando en sus brazos, el pobre niño no entendía muy bien, pero la abrazo de vuelta y aunque no quisiera termino llorando por verla tan triste.

-me pidió la abuela de Rukia que lo trajera ya que es su amigo más cercano, así que...- Yoruichi trataba de explicar la presencia del niño ya que el pelinegro al incorporarse tenia un aura molesta, pero se quedo callada cuando él la rodeo con sus brazos sin decirle nada- ¿Byakuya? - pregunto, pero no fue necesaria una respuesta.

Termino abrazándolo de vuelta cuando lo escucho llorar en su hombro, las lagrimas del pelinegro mojaban su bufanda y temblaba en sus brazos. Realmente era doloroso para él, tan doloroso como para consolarse con ella y no podía permitirse no ser su soporte en esos momentos dolorosos. Era tanto el dolor que le transmitía que tampoco contuvo las lagrimas, esa hermosa violinista había sido su amiga de alguna forma... también lamentaba su perdida.

-Nii-sama- le llamo Rukia un poco más calmada, pero él no fue capaz de soltarse de Yoruichi, no podía mostrarse tan roto delante de quien debía consolar- Nee-san...ella me...- su voz tembló un poco, pero se controlo, saco de su abrigo un sobre y se lo extendió a Yoruichi para que cuando él fuera capaz de recibirlo, lo hiciera- me pidió que te lo diera.

* * *

-te vez pésimo Byakuya-boy.

El invierno pronto acabaría, los cuatro amigos que solían estar juntos caminaban hacia la entrada de la escuela. Soi Fong iba seria como siempre, Urahara le tendía bromas de vez en cuando pero cuando ella respondía agresivamente mejor la esquivaba. Yoruichi, que se había enfermado una semana atrás, ahora lucía radiante, estaba como nueva y con las energías renovadas preparándose para recibir su segundo año de preparatoria dentro de poco.

-cállate- respondió Byakuya que traía un cubre bocas tapándole la mitad de la cara, se veía algo cansado, pero no podía verse diferente si estaba enfermo, había atrapado un resfriado- ¿De quién crees que es la culpa? - ella puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios como pidiéndole silencio y le guiño el ojo, el pelinegro desvió el rostro más molesto.

\- ¿nuevamente están practicando? - pregunto Urahara uniéndose a ambos.

-por supuesto, en mi casa, en su casa...me encanta ir a su casa y verlo rabiar por Rukia-chan- dijo divertida.

-aun no puedo creer lo que hiciste...- dijo Soi Fong por lo bajo- que tu familia las adoptara y cuidara de su abuela.

-no hablare al respecto-se encogió de hombros y después observo a la de cabello morado- y tu deja de animarla a invitar a ese mocoso.

\- ¿Qué tiene? - pregunto con inocencia- Ichigo es muy lindo... además, se dan apoyo mutuo.

-se la pasan peleando- contradijo él.

-como tu y yo cuando éramos más pequeños- dijo tranquila.

-eso es lo que me preocupa- una ultima mirada cómplice entre ambos que los otros dos no entendieron y entraron a la escuela.

* * *

Más tarde subió a la azotea de la escuela completamente solo. Saco de su bolsillo el sobre de una carta que estaba sellado con un copito de nieve y suspiro, no se había atrevido a leerla, pero ahora... tal vez era momento de hacerlo. El sobre decía "Kuchiki Hisana" y tenía dibujada una carita feliz. Abrió el sobre y ahí había una hoja escrita con tinta negra y algo resaltado en rojo. Ese sobre, esa hoja, eran de los que había comprando ella en aquella ocasión que lo trajo como mula de carga. Suspiro nuevamente y comenzó a leer.

 _"Querido Kuchiki Byakuya-sama._

 _Es extraño escribir una carta a quien estaba contigo hace un momento ¿sabes? Realmente no se por donde comenzar, cuando escribo suelo mostrar un lado de mi que nadie conoce, suelo ser muy honesta que hasta termino llorando con mis propias palabras al aceptar mis sentimientos. Tonto ¿no crees? Pero creo que es necesario ser honesta contigo como tu lo fuiste conmigo._

 _Eres un tipo horrible, ególatra, cabezota, idiota. Tenia que decirlo._

 _La primera vez que te vi tenia cinco años, fue en un concierto de la escuela donde estudiaba piano. Daban ganas de reírse cuando el niño más bonito que había visto en mi corta vida, subió al escenario y no sabía a donde debía ir, estaba tan nervioso ¡Era adorable! Pero en cuanto se posiciono sobre el enorme piano y tocó la primera nota...se convirtio en mi ídolo._

 _Su música estaba tan llena de vida como un árbol de cerezo que acaba de florecer en primavera y su melodía bailaba alrededor como los hermosos pétalos cayendo. Los conquisto...no, tu los conquistaste a todos y pese a eso dejaste el piano unos años más tarde, justo después de influenciar tanto a los demás... eres un tipo horrible._

 _Gracias a ti, aquel día llegue corriendo a casa y les pedí a mis padres que me compraran un violín "Hisana va a tocar el violín" dije entusiasmada "Hisana dejara el piano y tocara el violín". No fue extraño que ellos se sorprendieran. Cuando me preguntaron la razón solo pude contestar soñadora un "Quiero que Kuchiki-kun toque el piano para mi"._

 _Malvado, ególatra, cabezota, idiota._

 _Me emocione al escuchar que íbamos en la misma escuela media. ¿Cómo podía haberte hablado? ¿Comprando en el mismo lugar que tu comprabas tu comida?... pero al final solo te miraba de lejos... porque ustedes cuatro se llevaban tan bien que no había sitio para mi._

 _De pequeña me operaron así que iba periódicamente al hospital, cuando tenia 11 años mis padres murieron en un viaje de trabajo, me puse tan mal que me internaron en el hospital durante largo tiempo, pero no podía dejar a Rukia sola, no podía dejarle todo el peso a una abuela que perdió a su hija, tenia a su nieta en un hospital y un bebé que cuidar. Me esforcé por estar bien para ambas._

 _Cuando salía de la escuela jugaba con Rukia para tratar de llenar el vacío que dejaron mis padres, ella era una bebé, pero lo noto. Después ayudaba a mi pobre abuela en la panadería que tenemos. Creí que esforzándome tanto realmente había superado mi enfermedad tras eso, pero al entrar a segundo año de la escuela media me desmayé y me ingresaron frecuentemente._

 _Cada vez pasaba más tiempo en el hospital, no pude ir mucho a la escuela por eso tampoco tengo muchos amigos que me extrañen. Sabia que no estaba muy bien. Una noche vi a mi abuela llorando en la sala de espera en compañía de mi pequeña Rukia que no entendía lo que sucedía y supe que no me quedaba mucho tiempo, entonces...yo... empecé a correr._

 _Hice todo lo que quería para no llevarme remordimientos al cielo, no tengo muy buena vista así que probé a usar lentes de contacto, cambie mi peinado de niña buena por uno más alocado, comí pasteles sin preocuparme por engordar, toque las partituras a mi manera sin seguirlas al pie de la letra y...mentí una vez._

 _Mentí al decir que a Tsuki... bueno, ahora gracias a ti... Kuchiki Hisana, estaba enamorada de Urahara Kisuke._

No pudo evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa al leer esa línea ¿ella hablaba en serio? ¡Pero si todo ese tiempo se la había pasado diciéndoselo una y otra vez! Hasta se avergonzaba si él la alagaba, siempre le contaba todo lo que ese rubio tonto hacía por ella... a él le había parecido muy real su amor por él. En cierta forma no pudo evitar sentirse más tranquilo ante esa revelación.

 _Esa mentira... Kuchiki Byakuya-sama... te trajo frente a mi._

 _Pídele perdón a Urahara-san por mí, aunque creo que me olvidara enseguida. Es divertido tenerlo como amigo, pero yo prefiero a alguien más devoto. Pídele disculpas a Soi Fong-san por interponerme entre ella y Urahara-san, tal vez aun no es capaz de aceptar sus sentimientos, pero sé que le era molesto que él pusiera tanta atención en mi._

 _Y pídele disculpas también a Yoruichi-san, yo era alguien que acabaría desapareciendo, no quería crear problemas y por eso no pude pedírselo, aunque no creo que hubiera obtenido una buena respuesta si le decía directamente "¡Presentame a Kuchiki Byakuya-san!" Porque ella te quiere mucho. Todo el mundo lo sabia, los únicos que no lo sabían eran ella y tu._

El pelinegro asintió suspirando con frustración mientras caminaba por la acera, los arboles de cerezo nuevamente florecían a su alrededor, ya llegaba esa época del año. Recordó con una leve sonrisa aquella ocasión que discutió con Yoruichi antes de la presentación que harían a dueto, ella había dicho algo que le sorprendió mucho, se veía tan molesta, incluso sonó celosa y luego... luego ella lo tomo desprevenido besándolo inesperadamente. Fue ahí que lo supo, el motivo real por el que ella había querido tocar con él.

 _Mi mentira provisional te trajo ante mí, pero eras diferente a lo que imaginaba. Eras más negativo y mezquino de lo que pensaba, eras cabezón y viste mi ropa interior cuando tropecé contigo. Tenias la voz más grave y eras más varonil de lo que pensé, pero como imagine eras una buena persona._

 _El agua del rio al que saltamos estaba muy fresca y agradable, las luciérnagas que nos rodearon aquella ocasión parecían estrellas, de verdad pensé que no me acompañarías a comprar mis caprichos, pero lo hiciste. Fue muy divertido hacerte cargar todo lo que compraba porque a pesar de tu ceño fruncido no te negabas._

 _La nieve se parece a los pétalos del cerezo ¿verdad? Es raro que piense tanto en algo no relacionado con el escenario pese a ser músico, es una locura que lo que no puedo olvidar sean esas cosas simples._

 _Recuerdo que me comparaste con una luciérnaga por ser brillante y respondiste que también como una mariposa por poder volar, creo que ahora entiendes a que me refería al ser como ellas, intente volar, ser libre, lo logre al cumplir mi sueño de tocar contigo como mi acompañante y que mi música llegara a mucha gente, pero al final... las luciernagas y las mariposas tienen una corta vida ¿lo sabias? Supongo que si, pero no quisiste decirlo..._

 _¿Qué te parece? ¿Crees que pude vivir en el corazón de alguien?_

-si- respondió mientras practicaba una nueva pieza que presentaría dentro de poco.

 _¿Pude vivir en tu corazón?_

-entraste como si fuera tu casa- susurro poniendo la carta sobre el piano.

 _¿me recordaras, aunque sea solo un poco?_

-si te olvidara seguro que vuelves como un fantasma.

 _No pulses el botón de reinicio._

-no lo hare.

 _No me olvides._

-no.

 _Es una promesa._

-Si.

 _Me alegro que de que fueras tu..._

 _¿Te llegara? Espero que te llegue. Kuchiki Byakuya-sama..._

 _ **Te amo. Te amo. ¡TE AMO! Todo este tiempo fuiste tu a quien quería conocer.**_

-tu...- solo pudo susurrar tomando la carta de nuevo, leyendo lo único que venia en rojo. La hoja se mojo gracias un par de gotitas de agua sala.

 _Perdona por pegarte tanto con ese libro._

 _Perdona por ser caprichosa._

 _Perdóname por muchas cosas._

 _Perdona por no poder decírtelo en persona, no me creí tan fuerte como para ser rechazada antes de partir... o dolorosamente ser aceptada porque no podría disfrutar de estar a tu lado._

 _Posiblemente con ser tu no me habría molestado ser rechazada, sabias ser muy amable cuando te lo proponías. No pude evitar sorprenderme al saber que tu abuelo nos había dado su apellido, fuiste muy amable con nosotras, de verdad. Ahora puedo irme tranquila, ¡Kuchiki Hisana suena genial! Es como si nos hubiéramos casado, así que por eso y por todo..._

 _Muchas gracias._

-eres tan egoísta, soy yo el que debería darte las gracias- Byakuya caminaba de regreso a casa, leer aquella carta le había tomado más tiempo del que creyó y ahora por fin podía terminar de leerla.

 _POSDATA: te envió mi tesoro. Si no la quieres, rómpela y tírala"._

Se detuvo justo a mitad del parque donde la conoció, observo en toda dirección, los pétalos de cerezo caían a su alrededor hermosamente, finalmente sería abril nuevamente, el mes donde ella mintió. Del sobre saco una pequeña foto, era ella acompañada de otra niña, pero al fondo, casi imperceptible había un hermoso niño de cabello negro y ojos color gris azulado que giraba a tiempo para salir de frente.

 _"Pronto llegara la primavera, la estación en la que te conocí. Una primavera..._

 _Sin ti..."_

 **FIN.**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, no tengo mucho que decir, fue dificil escribir este shot por la gran carga emocional que tuve que soportar para hacerlo, acomode los hechos como me fue conveniente por lo que no es fiel a la historia original y al escribir las presentaciones de piano y violín fue escuchando las canciones originales así que espero haber transmitido lo que quería. Si releen la ultima presentación de Byakuya escuchando la canción se daran cuenta de que leerla toma casi el mismo tiempo del largo de la presentación y trate de que la melodía quedara con lo que escribi :)

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Natsumivat** , lamento que esto sea lo mejor que pude dar para un ByaHisa.

 _Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo :D_

 **PD: ¡NO ME GUSTA PARA NADA EL BYAHISA!** (eso explica tal vez, porque no quedo tan bien)

 **Besos. Carrie ;)**


End file.
